Obsession
by TheOneWithTooManyInterests
Summary: Young Diana O'Connell never considered herself good enough for anything, or anyone. But when this young girl goes to Gotham University, and meets one of her teachers, Jonathan Crane, what happens then? And what if she becomes the subject of all his fantasies? Will he help her back into the light, and allow her to be free, or will he cage her like a trapped, little bird?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys, I decided to take a different direction with this story. I recently read it, and realized how awful it was. I wanted to take a different approach :D**

**Warning: This story content abuse and sexual content!**

**XXX**

'_Diana, get your sorry ass over here now!'_

Diana flinched at her mother's voice as she called from the kitchen. She obeyed her anyways, since she really didn't have a choice.

When she entered the kitchen, the back of her hand met her cheek harshly. The smell of alcohol lingered her breath. She looked up, clutching her sore cheek.

'Make sure you're on time. Your first day in college shouldn't be wasted. Not that you could ever accomplish anything' he snarled.

Her mom's boyfriend, Michael, watched from the breakfast table. His eyes were empty, as always. He was as abusive as she was.

Diana left the kitchen, and headed for her room to get dressed, and head for her first day in Gotham University. Little did she know Michael had followed her. She became aware of that fact when she heard the door lock behind her. She shuddered.

She just ignored the fear stirring inside of her, and picked up her school-bag. She was scared to go to college. She had wanted to go to college for so long, but she started to regret her choices.

Her body trembled when she felt Michael's rough hand trace the curve of her butt. She froze. With him, she felt completely terrified.

'You have such a nice ass, Diana' he purred into her ear.

He grabbed her at her shoulders, and pushed her down onto her bed. He straddled her waist, and held her hands above her head. Tears filled her eyes. Why was her life such a mess? Why had her dad left her? And why did she get a rapist stepfather in return? It was so unfair.

She whimpered at him biting the once soft, flawless flesh of her neck. He pushed his knee between her legs. She already knew what was going to happen, and she hated the fact she let him do this. But she was too weak and too fragile to stop him.

His grip on her wrists tightened. She choked back a sob.

'Don't be like that, Diana…you know you enjoy this' he hissed into her ear.

Tears blurred her vision. She remembered the first time he had raped me. She was sixteen back then. And now, three years later, it still happened daily. It still hurt every, single time.

She just stayed still as he undressed her, and took of his pants. A faint cry of pain left her lips as he forced himself inside of her, memories of years of abuse flooding back into her system. Tears freely ran down her cheeks as he violated her, hurt her, and broke her.

She kept crying out of someone to help her, but knew very well no one would come to her rescue.

**XXX**

Jonathan Crane seated himself behind his desk. He watched students enter the classroom, all of them young, and full of hope. They had to be prepared. His classes weren't easy.

A young, brown-haired girl that suddenly entered caught his attention. Her head held high, but her green eyes hollow. Her hair was tied together in a ponytail, and allowed him to see a rather large bruise, or rather, a bite-mark in her neck. It was a fresh wound, and judging from her looks, she hadn't enjoyed it.

Another student, a blonde girl in clothes that barely covered her, pushing past the girl, and caused her to fall hard to the ground. For a moment, she remained on the ground. Obvious tears were in her eyes.

Crane thought long, realizing this girl had little to no self-confidence.

A blonde boy got to her side quickly, and helped her up. Both of them were forced to sit in the front row, since the other seats were filled.

He stood up, his hands behind his back.

'Welcome students. I'm Jonathan Crane, your teacher in psychology for the coming years. And don't think you'll pass this subject easily. Not many students have passed my classes so far, because I want you to work hard. Many students will argue that I'm 'mean' or 'unfair' but in reality, I'm preparing you for what's coming. The world isn't all nice and sweet, and neither will I' he explained himself.

For the remainder of his little talk, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on the young girl in the front row. She obviously wasn't paying attention; her head was resting in her hands, her eyes cast down. He decided to make an example.

Slowly, he walked towards her table. Hard and suddenly, he slammed his hand onto her table, causing her to gasp, and look up. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at him. Her bottom lip trembled. He had to frown. She looked like a little kid that had been caught doing something that she wasn't supposed to do.

'Mind you, young people, you will fail in my classes if you don't pay attention' he said, his eyes boring deeply into hers.

Tears filled her eyes. He wondered why. She was getting emotional over nothing.

'Your name' he asked her.

She lowered her eyes.

'Diana…O'C-Connell' she answered very softly.

'Well, Miss O'Connell, would you mind telling your classmates what you were doing?' he asked her, and inward smirk playing at seeing her so terrified.

He enjoyed seeing her scared, he would admit that. Her fear was intoxicating.

'I…I wasn't p-p-paying attention' she softly stuttered.

He removed his hand from her desk.

'Next time, Miss O'Connell, please do pay attention' he told her.

'Y-yes sir' she replied, her weak voice merely a whisper.

He took a seat at his desk, and pulled open his book.

'Page 22' he told his students.

He kept his eyes on young Diana. He saw tears run down her cheeks. Carefully, she raised her hand. A flash of annoyance went through him.

'Yes?' he asked.

'C-can I use the r-restroom?' she asked very softly.

'I was just about to start my class, Miss O'Connell. I'm afraid you'll have to wait' he replied.

She lowered her hand, both her hands now in her lap, clutching the fabric of her jeans so tightly it turned her knuckles white.

A slight smirk played on his lips. He enjoyed seeing her so weak. She was at his mercy. She wanted to get away, but he kept her in the classroom like a little mouse in a cage.

At the same moment, he frowned. What caused her to react so emotionally? He wanted, no, he needed to know. He needed to know what she feared, what drove her towards breaking out in tears. For some reason, he wanted to spare her from being afraid. He had to protect her.

During his class, she remained quiet, and tense. When someone would so much ask her, she looked like she would fall apart from terror.

A rather smart guy in the front row, Adam Fischer, whom had helped her up before, would help her if she didn't get it. She felt at ease with this guy. She seemed much more relaxed with him. It was obvious the two had already met before. Maybe they were childhood friends.

A hint of anger found its way into his head. He tried to restrain the fact he was irritated, but he couldn't. He wouldn't, couldn't allow another man to look at her, to touch her…

'Mr. Fischer, please go back to your own work. If Miss O'Connell requires assistance in her work, it'll be my job to help her' he snapped.

His remark immediately put the blonde, brown-eyed boy back into his place.

He got up, and made his way towards the young girl. He watched as she rested his palm against her forehead, her eyes puffy and red. Up close, he saw more bruises. They stood out around her wrists, as if someone had roughly grabbed her.

She came to notice he was watching her, and became very nervous. He silently read her answers, seeing she had completely missed what he had just explained. Her answers were illogic, and dumb. She was nearly a shame to his subject.

'Your answers' he commented, making her look up.

'S-sir?' she softly asked.

He pointed at her handwriting.

'All of them are wrong. I suggest you read those pages again, and start over. If you expect to be successful in the future, I'd start paying attention' he cruelly told her.

She looked at him, her mouth slightly agape, while fresh tears brimmed in her eyes.

'I'm sorry' she softly said.

'Do you think you'll succeed with such an apology? Gotham is a cruel world, Miss O'Connell. They won't accept failure' he harshly said.

That seemed to make her snap. She shot up, and ran out of the classroom. Her classmates started whispering after the door closed behind her.

He put his hands behind his back. This girl fascinated him. For some odd reason, she had sparked something inside of him. He couldn't place it.

His gaze grew cold as he watched Adam get up. He too, left the classroom. He heaved a very deep sigh. He decided to follow them. This girl was causing more trouble than she was worth. He was annoyed and irritated by her shy and weak personality, and yet…couldn't keep his eyes of her.

This year would surely be interesting…

**XXX**

Diana held her knees closely to her chest as she sobbed. She felt so stupid for crying so suddenly, but she couldn't help it. She had endured enough mental and physical abuse. And then…that Professor Crane came and told her she was a failure…she just couldn't take it.

She looked up at seeing Adam come over to her. Her blonde, best friend had always looked out for her. He took a seat next to her.

'You okay, D?' he asked.

She snuggled up against him, only to cry into his chest.

'I feel like such a loser. No one will ever see me as something better than I am' she sobbed.

He placed his arms around her, his comfort the only physical contact she was able to bear.

'Of course not, you're my best friend, D. I think you're the sweetest, and most wonderful girl around. Even after all that you went through, you're still able to smile' he said.

Diana closed her eyes, relieved he cared. He was the only one that knew of the abuse she suffered. He had proposed she'd come and live with him, but she would never be able to get past her mom, or Michael.

Both of them looked up at seeing Professor Crane in front of them. Diana averted her eyes, fear seeping into her rather quickly. She hated being in his presence. His intense blue gaze was so unnerving and scary…

'Miss O'Connell, would you please explain why you decided to have a mental breakdown on your first day in college?' he asked.

Adam helped her up. He looked at Crane, his eyes full with anger.

'No offence sir, but you have no fucking clue what this girl went through!' he snapped.

Diana softly pulled Adam's sleeve, not wanting him to tell this teacher her darkest secret. He looked at her, his eyes softening instantly.

'Enlighten me, Miss O'Connell. What makes you think you could get out of my class?' Crane asked, his blue eyes looking straight into her soul.

She didn't respond. She felt light-headed, and really uncomfortable.

'My parents had a divorce' she softly lied.

'Very well. If you're feeling better, I'd like that the two of you head back to my class' he replied.

She knew he could see she was lying, but she refused to let him know the truth. He was a teacher, he wouldn't understand.

She tightly held onto her best friend as they walked back to class. She still felt Crane's eyes burn holes into her back as she did. She fought back her tears, the mere feeling of a guy looking at her terrifying her. She just wanted to away from all this.

**XXX**

After class had ended, Crane watched the students slowly leave. Young Diana waited for Adam to pack up his bag. He eyed her closely. He had to admit, if he didn't pay attention to her bruises, or her terrible personality, he found her quite beautiful. Her wavy hair, reached down the middle of her back, and her bangs that were parted in the middle of her forehead reached down to her ears.

She wore a simple, white, long-sleeved shirt, which slightly showed her bra underneath. She wore simple, skinny jeans, and a pair of black, old converse shoes.

He found she had her curves in all the right places, and wondering why she didn't have a boyfriend. He then reminded himself that she -clearly- had a lot of trust issues, and wouldn't be able to handle being that close to a guy.

She noticed his eyes on her, and shifted nervously. This caught his attention. She was so timid around men, especially those she didn't know. She refused to let anyone she didn't know, touch her, or even come close to her.

Being as good in reading people as he was, he quickly figured out she was assaulted at home, both physically, and emotionally. It didn't really surprise him. Gotham was a hard city. Criminality flooded this rotten city's streets.

Still, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. She was young, and inexperienced with the world. The current image she had of people led her to be timid, and weak.

Just before his last students left, he called her name. She looked at him, tightly clutching the boy's arm as she did. A flash of anger went through him at seeing her hold on to someone else.

'If you ever feel like you need help, let me know' he said with a semi-friendly smile.

She nodded faintly, before hurrying out of the classroom. It was pretty obvious she was terrified.

He sat back, a smirk playing on his lips. After school, he would request to see her files. He wanted to know what kind of person she was. He needed to know.

**XXX**

After all her classes had ended, Diana was forced to go home. She slowly unlocked the door, her stomach aching. She knew nothing good would happen once she got home.

Her mother looked at her from the kitchen-table.

'How did it go?' she asked.

Diana swallowed thickly.

'I…I ran out of class' she softly said.

Her mother shot up. Diana immediately took a step back.

'Why?' her mother hissed.

'I…I…one of the teachers called me a failure' she dared to say.

It only took a moment for her mother's hand to collide with her cheek. She fell to the ground, and hit her head hard against the wall. Her mother grabbed her at her collar.

'You _**are **_a failure, Diana. You aren't worth _**anything**_. If I had it my way, I wouldn't hesitate to throw you out onto the streets' she hissed.

Diana's eyes filled with tears.

'Mom…please…' he begged softly.

'Don't call me that!'

Before she knew it, her mom had punched her in the face. She cried out, but her mother's hands kept hitting her, not just on her face, but on her body as well.

'You little bitch. Why couldn't your dad just take you with him?!' she snarled.

'Mom…please stop…you're hurting me' Diana begged.

But her mother didn't stop. She was forced to endure her abuse, being defenseless to do anything against it. She felt weak. She _**was **_weak. She couldn't even stand up for herself.

**XXX**

**First chapter is done. I hope you guys like it that I took a different approach on this story, because after reading the earlier version, I realized how awful it really was. **

**Anyways enjoy, and ****have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	2. Chapter 2

Diana locked the door of the bathroom, before sinking to the floor. She wiped her nose, blood on the back of her hand. A shaky sigh escaped her. She felt so scared.

She slowly made her way to the counter, and grabbed a handful of tissues, from the tissue-box on the counter. She looked at her reflection. Her right eye was turning rather blue, she had a split lip, and her nose was bleeding really badly. On top of that, she had a really bad headache.

She held a tissue against her bleeding nose, tears in her eyes. She felt sick, both emotionally, and physically.

She jumped at hearing someone bang on the door.

'_Diana, get out of the bathroom. Now!'_

She flinched at Michael's voice. She grabbed the tissue-box, and carefully, opened the door. Michael looked down on her, his gaze filled with fake sympathy.

'You don't look too good' he mocked her.

She wanted to walk out of the bathroom, but he grabbed her arm before she could. He yanked her closer. She whimpered.

'You had a bad day. How about I ease your mind, huh?' he asked.

Diana fiercely shook her head, refusing to let him assault her again.

'I'm fine' she lied.

He grabbed both her arms, his grip tightening painfully.

'Please, I insist' he hissed.

He roughly pulled her along with him, and forced her down onto his bed once he had pulled her into his bedroom. He threw her down onto the bed, her face into the pillows, as he got on top of her. He held her wrists in his bruising hold, while he buried his nose into her hair. She squirmed underneath him.

'P-please…' she softly begged.

Tears filled her eyes . She turned her head to the side, her whole body trembling with fear.

Her eyes widened slightly when she saw her mother in the doorway, her eyes empty, while she held a bottle of alcohol in her left hand.

'M-mom…please tell him to stop' she begged her.

Her mother simply rolled her eyes, and closed the door.

Diana's eyes went wide with shock, realizing her mother actually let him do this to her. She buried her face into the pillows, her body wrecking with sobs as Michael undressed her. She simply wanted her mother to love her, was that too much to ask for?

**XXX**

Diana breathed heavily, and threw herself onto her bed. Her body still hurt from Michael's assault. She tried to get over the sharp pain, her body hurting intensely.

She looked up at her cell-phone going off. With trembling fingers, she picked it up.

'H-hello?'she asked very softly.

'_D, you sound terrible. You okay?'_

'Adam, I'm so scared…I don't want this anymore' she sobbed.

'_Your stepfather again?'_

'Y-yeah' she cried.

'_I wish I could help you'_

'You've been a great friend. I'm really glad I have you' she smiled slightly.

'_You need to go to the police. This'll kill you, if you don't report them'_

'I can't' she said softly.

'_Fine. Then I'll do it'_

Her eyes widened.

'Adam, please don't' she begged.

'_D, I'm sorry, but I can't stand to see you suffer'_

With that, he hung up. She buried her face into her pillows. She just hoped he wouldn't actually do it. She'd have no family left if he did.

**XXX**

Adam Fischer stared at his phone a few moments after he had hung up. A deep sigh escaped him, and he pushed his hands through his hair.

He couldn't allow his best friend to suffer any longer. But he knew it could either be good, or bad for her if he called the cops. The good part of it would be that she wouldn't have to suffer anyone more abuse. The bad part was, she'd be alone. And in court, it'd be her word against those of her mother, and stepfather.

Judge Faden would never believe her. He was a corrupt asshole. She didn't stand a chance.

He threw himself onto his bed, determined to get her out of that place. There had to be something he could do.

**XXX**

Crane sipped from his coffee. Right now, he had seated himself at his comfortable couch in his apartment, and silently, read Diana's file.

At all the schools she had been to, teachers had described her as a quiet, timid girl. In pre-school and middle school, she had been a cheerful girl. But after getting into high school, she had started growing silent, and had trouble letting other people in. She was mostly seen on her own, but made friends with Adam Fischer half-way through high school. The two had a rough start after he and a couple of other boys bullied her for constantly being covered in bruises, but after two years, Adam had stopped, and had offered to protect her from the bullying instead of causing her to feel so bad.

He wondered why she was even going to Gotham University. She wasn't that bright. If he was being honest with himself, she annoyed and fascinated him at the same time.

'_**She is rather interesting, Johnny. And to be honest, one of the better-looking students of this year'**_

'_I have no intentions of going after one of my students' _Crane argued.

'_**So that's why you requested her file, huh? Because you have no intentions of going after her?' **_Scarecrow mocked his own words with a slight laughter.

Crane simply ignored his mental half, and continued his previous thinking. How this young girl had answered questions with such low answers.

He despised her for putting shame to his subject. He had worked hard to get this subject off the ground, and she…she didn't even try to learn about it. She didn't pay attention.

He clenched his teeth. He tightened his grip on the file he was holding. He refused to let this girl put shame to his subject. She would learn the importance of fear. He would teach her how to be afraid. Maybe he'd even use his toxin on her.

He smirked at the thought. Though he would never admit it, she fascinated him. He wanted to hear her scream. To hear her cry out in pure terror as his toxin took its effect on her, her screams only his to hear.

And yet…a part of him felt as if he had to protect her. To shield her from the cruel world, to protect her from anyone who dared to hurt her. Even her best friend…whom obviously had a little crush on her. The words he had spoken to her, to comfort her. He hissed at those sickly sweet words.

'_I think you're the sweetest, and most wonderful girl around. Even after all that you went through, you're still able to smile' _

His gaze hardened at the thought of that boy again. Adam Fischer. Scarecrow hissed inside his head.

'_**To hell with that pretty, blonde boy. He needs to know his place'**_

For once, Crane agreed with his other half. Adam Fischer would know his place sooner or later. How he had tried to help the girl with her work, while _**he **_was the teacher. _**He**_ would be the one to teacher her, to help her during class. Not some blonde, good-looking guy.

He had to get rid of that boy. If he was out of the picture, she'd have no one to hide behind. She'd be defenseless.

He knew he would make an example of her in his classes. He'd embarrass her in front of her classmates, forcing her to answer questions she didn't know the answers to, to taunt her until she cried…

He placed the file aside, and placed his fingers to his chin. A twisted smirk played on his lips. It was only the beginning. He had so much more in store for her.

**XXX**

When Diana got to college again, she felt very self-conscious. Her eye still looked pretty bad, and she had a bit of trouble walking.

'_Move it, loser!'_

She found herself pushed aside by another girl. She ran into someone, causing her books to drop to the ground. She got to her knees.

'I'm so sorry' she softly apologized.

'_You are rather clumsy, Miss O'Connell'_

She dared to look up. She saw Crane stand in front of her. She trembled slightly, and focused on picking her books up.

'I'm really sorry' she said.

He kneeled down in front of her. He picked up her books, and looked at them. She carefully looked up. Up close, he wasn't as intimidating. Up close, he seemed so much more charming and human.

She shook her thoughts off her. Knowing men his age, Michael's age, would only hurt her and take advantage of her.

'You have a rather black eye' he stated.

She lowered her head.

She scrambled to her feet. She hated how he had stated that. She couldn't shield herself from him.

'I...I should go to my class' she soft said.

She slowly walked past him.

'I'll see you this afternoon, Miss O'Connell. And this time, please try to keep yourself together' he called after her.

She closed her eyes briefly, tears burning in her eyes at his comment. Why was he acting so rude and cruel around her? Or was she seeing things? Was he really doing this, or was she making a big deal out of nothing?

**XXX**

Crane watched the girl walk past him. When he called after her, she tensed up, and briefly halted in her pace. She soon started walking again, her head lowered. She was weak, and broken. His eyes briefly travelled to her hips, her curvy hips, that moved with every step she took.

'_**Quit staring, Johnny-boy. Your class is starting soon'**_

Crane chose to deny what his other half was referring to.

'_I wasn't staring' _he mentally responded.

'_**Ohh I know you were. You can try to say you only want to embarrass her for the sake of your experiments, but I know you. I know what you want'**_

Crane scoffed.

'_And what would that be?'_ he asked silently.

'_**You want her to yourself. Not that I blame you' **_Scarecrow paused mid-sentence _**'She's beautiful'**_

'_Despite her horrifying personality'_

'_**You can't be picky, Johnny. And besides…think about her in your arms. Wouldn't that feel great?'**_

Crane closed his eyes, his grip tightening on his briefcase. He still smelled her faint perfume on him after she had bumped into him. The brief contact had excited and repulsed him.

He was repulsed by his own feelings. He had never lost control of himself, especially in front of a woman. But this girl…she sparked something inside of him. She had lit a fire within him. And how hard he tried; he couldn't get those flames to rest.

'_For now…I'll stick to my plan'_

'_**Embarrass the poor girl?' **_Scarecrow asked with fake sympathy.

A smirk curled on Crane's lips.

'_Indeed' _he answered, causing Scarecrow to chuckle inside his head.

**XXX**

Diana waited nervously outside the cafeteria. Students whom passed her, mainly guys, would eye her like they'd have her for lunch. With every guy she passed, she reminded herself not to get in their way, or get them angry.

'_Hey D!'_

A faint smile crept up her face as Adam ran over to her.

'Sorry. That Mrs. Rodney sure knows how to keep her students inside down to the last second' he laughed.

She smiled. When he held out his hand, she took it. He pulled her into his side. She nestled her head onto his shoulder, enjoying being so close to him. Since she never got any comfort at home, she felt glad Adam gave her the comfort she needed.

They seated themselves far away from the cafeteria. They talked about the classes they had, Diana explained she felt really scared without him, and how a blonde cheerleader, the same one that had bumped her, had snarled at her for accidently taking her seat.

Adam would explain he had gotten a bit of trouble with a few other guys when they had bullied a smaller guy with glasses.

It seemed college was just as bad as high school. Bullying never stopped.

After the bell had rang, Diana looked at her best friend worriedly. She knew they had Crane next, but she didn't want to go to his class. She felt uncomfortable being near that man. She hadn't missed how he had observed her the first time she had his class. She felt so exposed and vulnerable being close to him.

**XXX**

As they walked into the classroom, Diana kept her head low. After her encounter with Crane this morning, she wanted to avoid talking to him.

When both of them wanted to take a seat in the back of the class, Diana heard her name being called.

'I'd like for you to remain in the front row' Crane told her.

'I thought students could pick their own seats?' Adam snarled at him.

'In most cases, yes. But since Miss O'Connell is a special case because of her parents…she'll remain in the front seat, where I can keep an eye on her' Crane explained.

'Fine. I'll sit down next to her, so I can keep an eye on her, _too_' Adam snapped.

Diana noticed how Crane's eyes narrowed, and how his jaw clenched slightly at Adam's comment.

She simply took a seat in the front row, glad Adam took a seat next to her. She looked at her hands in her lap. She knew this class would be long and dreadful. She hated being here…

**XXX**

**Next chapter is with more Crane and Scarecrow, I promise!**

**Anyways enjoy, and ****have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as class had started, Crane kept a close eye on Diana. He could see she tried her hardest to keep his with his subject, but she couldn't. And no matter how much she was struggling with understanding everything he had explained, she refused to raise her hand and ask him.

He certainly didn't miss the way she would look at her friend next to her, her green eyes pleading him to help her. She knew she couldn't ask her best friend, since he had clearly stated the first time she was in his class; she would have to come to him for help.

'_What in the world is wrong with her?' _he asked himself silently.

'_**You're the psychiatrist here. Ask her and find out?' **_his other half scoffed impatiently.

'_You're awfully impatient' _Crane noted.

'_**You said you'd make an example of her, remember? Do it!' **_Scarecrow hissed.

'_Not yet. I'm waiting for the right moment' _Crane defended himself.

He saw how she rubbed her thumb over her bottom lip, the simple movement making him clench his teeth at seeing her do it. His eyes widened slightly at seeing her lip started to bleed. He got his hands behind his back. When he got to her table, he pulled out his handkerchief, and handed it to her. She looked up, her eyes meeting his.

Up close, she was so much more attractive. Her green eyes held little flecks of brown in them. Her hair wasn't tied together in a ponytail today, causing her long, wavy hair to fall down her shoulders elegantly. Even with the bruise on her face, and her split lip, she was breathtaking.

For a moment, an image of her lying in his arms flashed through his mind, causing him to tense up.

He simply shook his thoughts of him.

'Take this' he instructed.

She looked at the small cloth before looking back to meet his eyes. She swallowed thickly before very hesitantly, taking it from him. She pressed it against her lip.

He laid his hand onto her shoulder. She tensed up immediately. He trembled slightly at the contact. He felt warmth radiating from her, making him feel like he wanted nothing but to wrap his arms around her, and kiss her. To enjoy her warmth, to have her for himself…

'If the bleeding doesn't stop, you have my permission to see the school's nurse' he told her, hoping he didn't sound too overwhelmed by her presence.

She gave a small, insecure nod. As he walked past her, Scarecrow cursed at him inside his head.

'_**What the fuck was that about?'**_

'_She was bleeding' _Crane stated.

'_**Not that. You said you'd embarrass her, remember? And now, one look into those pretty, green eyes and you completely forget what's important!' **_Scarecrow yelled.

Crane chuckled at his other half, knowing Scarecrow was frustrated with his lack of control. But Crane had a strong mind, he wasn't about to let his violent, other side out.

He stopped walking when a blonde girl raised her hand. She looked up to him, an obvious look of seduction crossing her features. He noticed how she pressed her arms against her sides, inducing the swell of her breasts.

He felt disgusted by her so-called advances. How dared she to think he would find her attractive?

'Professor Crane, I think I'm about to have a mental breakdown. Can you help me?' she asked, her annoying voice loud enough for Diana to hear.

It was obvious the comment was made just to make her uncomfortable.

He saw how Diana turned in her seat, looked briefly at the girl, whom gave her a disgusting smirk, before mouthing some really offensive words.

Diana simply lowered her eyes, and returned back to her work.

'Listen well, Miss Wilson. I do not tolerate bullying in my class. If you feel like you need special treatment, enlighten me. But if I catch you bullying another student again, I will file a report that's have you expelled before you're finished filing your nails' he snapped at her.

Her mouth dropped.

'Am I clear on that?' he asked.

She muttered some insults before nodding.

He returned to his desk, and watched his students. He saw how Diana held his handkerchief against her bleeding lip, as the bleeding slowly stopped.

She tenderly folded the small cloth, and placed it on the corner of her desk, before resuming her work.

'_**Do it! Embarrass the girl, before the bell rings' **_Scarecrow yelled.

Crane finally gave in, realizing he wanted to see the look of fear and confusing on her face again. Whether it was because she looked so attractive being scared, or whether it was simply because he needed to interact with her, he didn't know.

He stood up.

'I'd like all of you to close your books. We're going to do a little quiz' he explained.

Students groaned and protested. All of them, except Diana, looked his way when they had cleaned up their desks.

He put his hands behind his back.

'All of us are afraid of something. A certain thing or person, that'll drive us toward insanity if we are close to it' he explained, and paused.

'Fear, is the emotion that'll show a person's true nature. It'll expose them as what they truly are' he continued.

He walked up to Diana. He didn't miss how Adam next to her glared at him. He placed his hand onto her table, causing her to gasp loudly. She looked up.

'The feeling of being unable to escape, to be forced to endure your worst fear…is the most terrifying experience a human can have' he said, his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke.

Her mouth was slightly agape. He could see she was panicking. She didn't want anyone to know what her darkest secrets were, but she couldn't hide from him.

'Tell me, Miss O'Connell. What is it that you fear the most?' he asked.

She didn't answer. He kept his eyes deeply locked within hers, determined to know what she feared.

'The feeling of being alone, isn't it, Miss O'Connell? You are terrified to be alone. You don't want to be left behind. You want to be accepted by people surrounding you. You don't want to be an outcast' he stated.

She blinked a few times, tears spilling from her big, doe-like eyes.

'_**She cracks so easily. Poor girl' **_Scarecrow taunted.

'And not just that, is it?' he asked.

'Enough!'

He looked up at Adam's voice. The young, blonde man was standing straight up, his eyes narrowed in anger.

'Excuse me?' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Give her some space. She doesn't need someone like you to tell her what she's afraid of!' Adam snapped at him.

'Someone like me, Mr. Fischer?' he asked.

He let go of Diana's desk, and went to Adam. He studied the young man.

'If you value your education, you'll sit down this instant' Crane tested him.

He grumbled before taking his seat. Crane briefly looked at Diana again. She shifted in her seat. He kept talking, asking other students questions, while never loosing the young girl out his sight. Her eyes went to him every now and then, her eyes slightly widened.

The slightest smile appeared on his lips. She was so beautiful…

'_**Still denying you want her for just 'experiments', Johnny?' **_Scarecrow asked.

Though his interest in the girl was really obvious, Crane chose to deny the way she was able to stir such feelings inside of him.

'_**Don't give me the silent-treatment, Johnny-boy. I know what you're thinking of. To think of doing such naughty things to such an innocent girl really shocks me' **_

Crane couldn't deny the laughter inside his head.

'_You are the one whom put such thoughts into my head in the first place'_

'_**What's holding you back, huh? Why couldn't you want her? Are you afraid?'**_

'_Of her? Some teenage girl? Don't be ridiculous' _Crane inwardly exclaimed.

'_**Then what's the problem?'**_

'_Nothing' _Crane mentally sighed.

'_**I thought so'**_

Crane finished his lecture, and returned to his desk. When the bell rang, he watched his students leave, leaving him by himself in the classroom.

He pushed his hands through his hair. He knew he was certain of one thing; Diana O'Connell would be his, in every shape and form.

Once his classes ended, he would follow the girl to her home. He'd find out what kind of conditions she lived in. He needed to know.

**XXX**

When Diana returned home, she was surprised and glad no one was home. She carefully went to get a drink from the refrigerator. She drank slowly, her thoughts -finally- at ease for a change. She was glad she was home alone. It wouldn't last, but she enjoyed the moments she didn't have to be afraid.

She thought about Crane's class. He had -yet again- showed her how much of an asshole he could be. And yet…he had shown a kinder and gentle side to him. He had told someone off when they had insulted her. She was glad he had.

She pulled his handkerchief out of her pocket, his initials imprinted on the corner of. Blood stained its clear, white surface. She had to return it clean.

She tucked it back into her pocket, determined to return it to him. While she didn't really like him, she guessed she was going to have to get to know him to see what he was really like. As long as he didn't put his hands on her, she'd be fine. She barely knew him. She wasn't sure to trust him.

Slowly, she went upstairs. She went into her room, and locked her door. She went to her bed, only to lie down, and try to get some sleep.

**XXX**

Crane watched the house from a distance, from his car. Diana had just walked up the porch, and had disappeared from his view. He felt tempted to go inside, to see her room, to know what interested her...

'_**Just go inside. No one will find out!'**_

'_We shouldn't. What if she sees us? Or what if her parents see us?'_

'_**You're scared?'**_

'_No. I just think we shouldn't enter her house. Not yet' _

'_**Why not?'**_

'_Unlike you, I do have instincts that tell me what to do, and what not to'_

'_**How about I take over, then?'**_

'_I don't think so. I won't risk the chance you might hurt her'_

'_**Johnny, you hurt my feelings. I would never hurt the little girl'**_

'_Why not?'_

'_**I want her just as much as you do' **_his other half stated.

Crane thought hard and long, realizing he -in fact- did want the girl for himself. He wanted to be able to hold her, to keep her in his arms, their bodies close as he stroked her soft hair. She'd look up to him, smiling innocently as she rested against him…

He sighed. A small part of him was still disgusted with himself. It wasn't Scarecrow, it was pride. He knew he wouldn't reduce to a lovesick teenager, he refused to become that. These feelings…they weren't a mere crush. They went deeper than mere attraction. It was so much more than that. He adored her, needed her, craved her…

He couldn't allow anyone else to touch her. Just the mere thought of someone else touching her revolted him, and angered him.

He rested his head on his hand some time later. No one had arrived yet. He started the car again, realizing he wasn't about to see anything tonight. Maybe…if he came back every night, he'd see what kind of abuse she was forced to go through.

He had to protect her. No man would ever put a hand on her in violence. He would punish any man that dared to make her cry.

He cast one last look at the dark house.

'Sweet dreams, Diana' he spoke softly, before driving back to his own apartment.

**XXX**

Diana woke up when she heard heavy footsteps in the hallway. She sat up, and trembled at hearing someone, she presumed Michael, tug on the door-handle.

She swallowed thickly, hoping he would go away. And after a while, he gave up, and his footsteps slowly left her door.

She breathed a soft sigh of relief. She was so glad he was gone. Tomorrow, she'd get up early to avoid both him, and her mom. Maybe that way, she could get to school in one piece.

**XXX**

'I can't believe you yelled at a teacher, Adam'

Adam rolled his eyes at his mother. He had all the right for snarling at Crane. He had seen the way Crane had looked at Diana. He was dangerous. And if he so much tried to harm the girl…he'd personally bash his face in.

'He was making Diana uncomfortable' he mumbled.

'You're in love with her, aren't you?' his mother asked.

He felt his cheeks grow warm at the thought. He would never admit it, but he was in love with her. He liked her. She was his best friend; of course he'd feel more towards her. But she saw him as a brother, as a guardian to protect her from people who would want to wrong her.

'She'd never want me. And I don't want to destroy our friendship' he said.

'Just wait and see. She'll find out she's crazy about you sooner or later' his mom tried to cheer him up.

He sighed. If only he could believe her…

**XXX**

**More Crane and Scarecrow, as I promised. I like writing Crane's POV. It's so much fun to slowly make him crack, and become obsessed with Diana. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	4. Chapter 4

_Crane lied in his own bed, his eyes tightly shut. He opened his eyes when he felt someone breathe down his face. He saw Diana lying next to him, dressed in one of his dress-shirts, and just that. The sleeves were too long for her, and it reached her thighs. It showed him how small and fragile she was. _

_She smiled at him._

'_Good morning, sleepyhead' she spoke sweetly._

_She wanted to get up, but he grabbed her by her waist, pulling her back to him._

'_Where do you think you're going?' he asked._

_She giggled, a sound he loved to hear. _

'_I wanted to make you breakfast' she said innocently._

_He moved his hand towards the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. Slowly, he undressed her, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. _

_He pulled her against him, their bodies completely bare against each other as he took of the oversized dress-shirt. He pressed tender, light kisses to her neck. She let out a slight whimper of unease. _

'_Relax…' he purred into her ear._

'_J-Jonathan…' she gasped._

_He stifled back a groan at hearing her say his name. He kissed her neck more passionately, wanting her to say his name again. _

_He found himself short of breath as their bodies became one. He cursed under his breath, his hips grinding against hers, their skin touching, his lips on her soft, creamy colored skin, while he buried his nose into her silky hair._

_She grasped her fingers into his hair, her body curled up against him as soft gasps and moans escaped her. _

'_I love you, Jonathan' she softly gasped. _

_He smiled. He stroked her hair, her eyes locked deep within his as he made love to her, claimed her, and made her his. She was so perfect in his arms…_

**XXX**

Crane sat up in his bed, sweat on his forehead at his intense dream. A faint smile crept up his face. It had seemed so real. It almost seemed like they were actually together, like she was actually giving herself to him, like he really was able to smell her soft perfume, and hold her close.

He looked to his side, the side of his bed where he had dreamt she'd be. His gaze grew cold. It had all been a dream. He needed to make it a reality. She would be his.

He had never wanted a woman's touch so badly as hers. Some part of him, the human part, craved, needed her comfort. To hold him, to rest his head on her lap as her hands drew strokes in his hair, to hear her sweet, soft voice speak gentle, caring words to him.

As he got ready for another day, he caught himself imagining her there, watching his every step with a shy smile. She'd walk up to him, and fix his tie before pressing her soft lips against his.

When he ate breakfast, he saw her at the kitchen table, her long, brown hair full of elegant waves, while she wore a silky, black robe. It wasn't tied together, allowing him to see the white, semi see-through nightgown she wore. The white gave a slight tan to her naturally pale skin.

And when he attempted to reach out for her, she disappeared. He hated it. He wanted her close to him, at any costs.

He chose to lay low for a few days, and observe her at school, and after school. He needed to know what she was coping with.

**XXX**

When Crane arrived at Diana's house, most of the house was dark, apart from one room. He watched with interest as Diana appeared in front of the window. She wore a towel, and just that. Her long hair was pinned up on the back of her head, while loose strands framed her face. His breath got stuck in his throat. His heart clenched with desire at seeing her so exposed, so vulnerable.

Even from a distance, he could see her image very clearly. He wasn't that far away though, and the fact her house had pretty big windows had a hand in this.

He watched her change into a plain, black v-neck, and jeans. While the clothes were simple, they seemed so much more special on her. She was slender, and very well proportioned for her age. He had noticed in his class. He had allowed his eyes to take in her beauty, every little detail of her appearance.

He started the car.

'_We should go before she sees us'_

'_**Not yet, Johnny. As soon as she's left, we'll go in'**_

'_Unlikely. I won't risk the chance of her parents seeing us'_

'_**I'm pretty sure she's home alone'**_

'_We can't take that chance'_

'_**Ohh we can and you know you want to'**_

Crane bit on his lip, realizing he did want to see what kind of house she lived in. He sighed in defeat.

After she had left the house, he unbuckled, and got out of the car. He went towards the house, and found out the door was open. He frowned, but didn't think much about it.

As he entered the house, he wrinkled his nose at the smell of alcohol, and cigarettes. How she managed to smell so clean and pure, was a mystery to him.

He skipped the kitchen, which was a mess. He headed upstairs, and found her room rather quickly. Her room was rather clean. There was no personal touch to the furniture, indicating she wasn't allowed to pick stuff she liked.

He took a seat on her bed, and touched the sheets. A smile crept up his face. He could tell which side she slept on, her sheets were still rather warm.

He went through her nightstand, and found a journal there. He opened it, wanting to know what was inside.

_January 20__th__, 2003_

_Mom brought home a new boyfriend, Michael. I was shocked. It had only been a few weeks since dad left. Why would she do that?_

His eyes softened at the thought. She must've been really confused and sad.

_February 17__th__, 2003_

_Something really bad happened. After mom left for work, Michael started touching me. I told him to stop, but he kept going. I tried to get away, but he was too strong. _

_He pushed me down onto the floor, and took my clothes from me. He…_

Crane narrowed his eyes, seeing the sentence had stopped there. He went through her journal, finding out there had been countless times this stepfather of hers had forced her to submit to his own, selfish desires. And that her mother, never helped her defenseless daughter when she was trapped underneath that man. It angered him.

'_**We should find the bastard, and kill him'**_

'_How about we use the toxin on him instead?' _Crane asked.

He heard laughter inside his head, realizing Scarecrow agreed with him. He would find this asshole, and make sure that he would never bring harm upon _**his **_Diana.

He placed her journal back, and went to her closet. He opened it, finding very plain clothes there. Carefully, he touched the little black dress she had, wondering why she wouldn't wear it. He allowed himself to bury his nose into the fabric, savoring her sweet scent. She smelled incredible.

He moved to the drawers, seeing her underwear there. That too, was very plain and dull. Mostly, she wore either white or black cotton underwear, and matching bras.

He found a single red lingerie set, laced and slightly see-through. He imagined her in it, panting underneath him as he pressed heavy, lust-filled kisses to her neck. His hands on her body, exploring her, making her see she was able to trust him. To feel her breath on his fevered skin as they laid close, her body warm against his.

He stifled back a groan; his fantasies making his body react violently. He stood up, his lower body throbbing slightly.

He decided he had done enough exploring for one day, and reminded himself that the more he thought of her, the worse his need to have her would be. He had to keep himself under control.

**XXX**

Diana closed her locker silently, and heaved a deep sigh escaping her. She looked up when an unfamiliar guy got over to her. He leaned against the locker close to hers.

He had brown hair, and brown eyes. He seemed handsome, but she wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

'You're Diana, right?' he asked.

She gave a soft nod. He moved closer, too close for her comfort level. She moved back, but he grabbed her arm. He pulled her closer. She whimpered.

'You always look so lonely. I can help you' he told her.

She didn't miss the way his eyes want to her body.

'I'm fine' she stuttered.

She wanted to get away, but he pressed her up against the lockers, and put a knee between her legs, rubbing against her most sensitive areas.

'Don't be shy' he whispered.

With her arms firmly pinned against the lockers, she had nowhere to go. Tears brimmed in her eyes. Her hips unwillingly bucked against him.

'Please stop' she pleaded.

His lips met her neck. She gasped.

'Shh…' he purred into her ear.

A few of his friends watched from a distance, laughing at seeing her so distressed.

She squirmed in his grasp, becoming more and more panicked by being trapped.

'Let me go!' she nearly yelled.

Passing students watched her, disinterest clear in their eyes. Tears cascaded down her cheeks.

'Stop it! Please!' she begged.

'Jeez, relax a little' he snapped.

'No! Please let go!' she cried out.

He released her, and stepped back. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. She collapsed onto her knees, tears flooding from her eyes. Her body trembled.

'I was only kidding. Freaking psycho' he snarled.

'_Please clarify, Mr. Duncan, why you refer to one of your fellow students as a psycho? And why would you put her through such a sick 'joke' while it's obvious she didn't see it as a joke?'_

She looked up. She saw Crane stand close to her. He held out his hand. She hesitantly took it, too terrified and confused to see him as the cruel teacher he actually was. She watched as the guy that had assaulted her, walked off with his friends.

Her knees felt wobbly, causing her to collapse against his chest. She grasped her fingers deeply into his clothing.

'I'm so, so sorry…Professor Crane…I'm sorry' she sobbed.

'Come on, I'll take you to my office. You need a glass of water' he explained.

She obediently walked along with him, her body trembling heavily. She hated college so much.

**XXX**

Diana looked around her, seeing that Crane's office was very clean and organized. She took the plastic cup from him, and sipped from her water.

'Are you alright? Did he hurt you?' he asked her.

'I-I'm fine' she softly said.

'He'll be punished for this, Diana. I'll go to the headmaster straight after class' he said.

He took a seat at his desk, opposite to her. She kept her eyes down. More tears filled her eyes. She blinked them away, allowing them to roll down her pale cheeks.

'Could you please tell Adam where I am?' she nearly begged.

'Diana, if I told him, he'd find that guy, and beat him up. He'd be expelled. You don't want that, do you?' he questioned.

She shook her head slowly. She remembered putting his handkerchief in her pocket. She slowly pulled it out. She had cleaned it thoroughly.

Shyly, she held it out.

'I cleaned this for you' she commented quietly.

He took it from her, a small smile on his face.

'How thoughtful. Thank you' he said.

She nodded. He stood up.

'You can stay here for your next term. I'll let the teacher know you're here' he explained.

He went to the door.

'I'll soon be teaching my own class, so you'll be on your own. If you need to, lock the door. And if you need any help, don't hesitate to tell me' he said.

She swallowed when he left, both glad and confused. Maybe Crane wasn't such a bad teacher after all.

**XXX**

**Yes, I did something! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think! :D**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Mature content!**

**XXX**

Diana rubbed her tired eyes. She was glad Crane had allowed her to stay in his office. She felt relieved. She looked up when the door opened, and Crane entered. She saw he was holding two cups.

He gave her a kind smile, and walked over to her. He took a seat next to her, and handed her one of the cups.

'I hope you like tea' he said.

She nodded faintly, and lifted the cup up to take a small sip. He sipped his own coffee, but kept his eyes on her. She felt unnerved, and felt herself blush at feeling his eyes on her.

'Thank you' she softly said.

He placed his hand on her knee, causing her to flinch in unease. While she felt a bit more comfortable with him now, she still couldn't allow him to put his hands on her. Only Adam was allowed to do that.

'You're welcome' he spoke.

'Please don't' she softly asked.

He removed his hand from her knee immediately, making her look up. While his expression was blank, she saw clear regret in his eyes.

'My apologies' he said.

His eyes found hers, causing her blush to deepen even more. She cast her eyes down on her lap.

'I can see a lot of pain in your eyes, Diana. You went through a lot' he spoke.

She froze. She took another sip from her tea. Tears prickled in her eyes. She didn't want him to find out what happened to her at home. He had no right to know. He couldn't help her.

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But just so you know, I'm always there to help my students' he spoke.

She put her cup on his desk, and got up.

'Thank you for the tea' she softly said before heading past him, and leaving his office.

Once she was outside, she desperately wanted to go home. While she knew Crane tried to help her, she only felt panicked he tried. What if he called her mother? What if he told her he was onto something? She'd be punished. She wanted to be spared from being alone. She couldn't lose her mother.

**XXX**

Crane sighed deeply as soon as Diana had left. She was scared, he could tell. He had to win her trust, no matter what it took him. She had to trust him, so he could pry her away from her so-called best friend.

'_**At least she's willing to be in the same room with you'**_

'_It's a start'_

'_**Only the start, Johnny-boy'**_

He chuckled, and seated himself at his desk. He picked up the handkerchief she had returned to him. He smiled fondly before rubbing his thumb over the fabric. She had been so thoughtful. She wouldn't have returned it if she didn't care.

He thought of how he had read her journal earlier this day. He was determined to make her stepfather pay for all he had done. And not just that, he had to find that boy whom had cornered her so cruelly, and had made her cry.

He clenched his teeth at the image of her, helpless and defenseless as that boy as he held her up against the lockers. Her eyes filled with tears at being trapped against a man, being forced to endure their selfish desires.

He had told her he would see the headmaster, but in reality, he would find that boy, and use his toxin on him. He wouldn't hesitate to do so tonight.

'_I'll find that boy, and punish him. He'll know better than to touch what's mine' _Crane silently thought.

'_**You're awfully stressed out, Johnny. Ever since you laid eyes on young Diana, you've been rather frustrated'**_

'_I'm aware of that' _Crane sighed.

He thought hard and long, and came to realize how much Diana fascinated him. Despite all the abuse she had suffered, she still held that innocence to her. The way her cheeks would flush with color at seeing he was looking at her, how she avoided eye-contact, and only had her face blossom with more color if she accidently met his eyes, the way she fidgeted with her hands in his presence.

He smiled at the thought of her image. She was so young, so beautiful. Everything about her captivated him, and made his heart beat faster. He hadn't guessed he would be infatuated with her so quickly. But she simply had something that had drawn him in; he couldn't place it.

He looked up at the door opening, interrupting his thoughts. One of his fellow colleagues entered.

'One of your students got themselves into a massive amount of trouble. I suggest you come with me' he spoke.

Crane immediately feared Diana had gotten into trouble. He went after his colleague, and found Adam in the hallway, fighting the boy that had previously assaulted Diana.

'You piece of shit! How could you do that to her?!' he snarled.

The other boy pushed him off him, causing Adam to fall hard against the lockers. From a distance, he saw Adam had a nosebleed.

He went over to the young boy, and held him back before he could assault his opponent again.

'Get off me! He deserves it!' he yelled.

Crane looked Adam into his eyes, not trying to hold back the clear disgust he felt for him.

'If you really want to help her, stop this. He'll want revenge on her because of what _**you **_did' he spoke.

Adam's eyes widened. He let go of him.

'I'm afraid, Mr. Fischer, you're going to be suspended. This is your second fight since you got into this university' he said.

'You can't! She needs me' Adam objected.

From the corner of his eye, Crane saw Diana, her eyes wide as the realization sunk in.

'You should've thought about that sooner, Mr. Fischer. I don't tolerate fighting, and neither will the headmaster' he spoke.

He found himself being pushed away by the young, blond man, and saw him storm past Diana. She remained frozen for a few moments. When his eyes met hers, her cheeks instantly reddened with embarrassment. He walked over to her, his hands behind his back.

'Why did you tell him?' he asked.

'He had the right to know' she softly objected.

A deep sigh escaped him. Didn't she realize she was doing exactly what he wanted? While he wanted to get rid of Adam, him not being in her class would cause her to feel alone.

'Go home, Diana. You've went through enough for one day' he spoke.

Her eyes widened slightly. She obviously didn't want to go home. He knew she'd be even more victimized once she got home.

'I'm fine' she lied.

'I can tell you're not. You're tired, and you need to take it easy. Right now, you should only focus on trying to forget all those bad memories' he told her, hoping she didn't suspect anything.

She lowered her head, tears glistening in her eyes.

'Yes sir' she mumbled softly.

She turned around, and slowly left. He felt guilt strike his heart. She looked so broken.

He looked around him, seeing that boy that had assaulted her, glare at him.

'Go home, Mr. Duncan. You're suspended as well' he hissed.

'What for?' he asked.

'For assaulting a junior. Now get out of my sight!' Crane snarled.

The boy jumped slightly, and left rather quickly. He kept his eyes on him, determined to use his toxin on him. Tonight…that boy would meet his faith.

**XXX**

'Fucking asshole' Adam grumbled.

Diana flinched at his sudden hard voice. She dapped a cloth in warm water, and handed it to him. He held it to his nose, and scoffed.

'I fucking hate Crane. Who is he to tell me what to do?' he snarled.

She shifted.

'He helped me after that senior had attacked me' she argued very softly.

Adam cursed under his breath.

'He's a psychopath. He taunted and insulted you during his classes' he said.

'I shouldn't have told you. You wouldn't be expelled if it weren't for me' she said.

'It was worth it. He got expelled too' Adam argued.

Both looked up at Adam's mother entering.

'Are you staying for dinner?' she asked.

'You can stay here tonight, Diana. Or forever if I care. I doubt they'd even miss you' he said.

Tears filled her eyes.

'Thanks a lot' she snapped.

His eyes widened.

'Shit. D, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that' he apologized.

'Diana. You can stay here, you know we always welcome you' his mother interrupted him.

She shook her head.

'I should go home' she softly said.

'You have a home here too, D. I promise you'll enjoy it' Adam tried.

She got up.

'I'm sorry, I have to go' she softly said.

She walked past him mom, tears in her eyes. No matter how badly she wanted to stay at Adam's place, she just couldn't.

**XXX**

When Diana got home, she saw Michael's car stand in front of the house. Her stomach turned. She simply entered her home, her body trembling with fear. She listened to the television, hearing he was probably watching football.

She went into the kitchen, and made herself a sandwich. She was starving, since she didn't get to eat that much. She looked healthy, but barely. She was thin, almost unhealthily so. She knew girls would die to be so thin, but she wouldn't mind gaining a few pounds.

She froze at hearing heavy footsteps come closer to the kitchen. She looked up when he entered. He narrowed his eyes.

'You're home early' he noted.

'I…I got sent home' she rambled.

He came closer to her, only to press her up against the counter. She wrinkled her nose at smelling smoke on his breath.

'Why?' he asked.

'They…they wanted me to take it easy' she squeaked.

He touched her face, making her flinch in disgust and fear.

'Your mom's working late again tonight' he paused, a smirk forming on his face 'Which means _**you **_are going to entertain _**me**_' he finished.

Her eyes went wide.

'No…no please…' she pleaded.

He grabbed her arm, and dragged her out of the kitchen. He brought her to the stairs, and slapped her hard on her behind.

'Put on those red lingerie you got for your birthday, and then get back downstairs. It's been a while since you wore those' he laughed.

With tears in her eyes, Diana walked up the stairs, and went to her room. She got changed, and felt humiliated that he would do this to her.

She looked at herself in the mirror, hating her body for being so provoking towards her stepfather. If she hadn't looked this way, maybe he wouldn't have hurt her.

She let out a weak sigh, and went downstairs. She found him in the living-room. He chuckled. He motioned her to come over to him. She did so hesitantly. Her heartbeat fastened in fear at seeing him unbuckle his belt.

'Get on your knees' he commanded.

She kneeled down in front of him, biting back her lip at being forced to listen to him.

He unzipped his pants, and freed himself from his underwear, making her turn her head away at the revolting image.

'Don't be so shy, Diana. Come closer' he taunted her.

When she didn't do as he said, he yanked her closer to him, making her sit between his legs. He grabbed her at her hair, and forced her head between his legs.

Diana cried and squirmed in his grasp as he humiliated, and used her. Tears freely spilled from her eyes at being reduced to this level. To do this to her stepfather, being forced to open her mouth, and do as he told her…it was revolting.

**XXX**

'_What if it doesn't work?'_

'_**Stop whining, Johnny! You worked long and hard on this toxin, it will work'**_

Crane watched the entrance of the club he had watched his prey enter. He planned on gassing this boy, and punish him for deciding to mess with him.

He waited, and waited, hoping this boy would show up soon.

When he did see him, he swiftly pulled on his mask, to avoid getting caught, and to be recognized. He followed the young boy as he headed into an alleyway.

He felt the batch of toxin burn inside his sleeve. He knew it was worth it. He had to do this. This boy wouldn't ever put a hand on _**his **_Diana again.

When this boy turned around, he shot out his toxin. The boy got dazed, and fell to the ground. As soon as the toxin took its effect, he started screaming.

He smirked from under his mask.

'_**May I have the honor?'**_

For once, Crane agreed to his other half's request.

'_Of course' _he responded.

From a distance, he heard the boy scream and cry as Scarecrow tortured him, his smirk never fading. Revenge was sweet.

**XXX**

**Poor Diana! She'll all alone now that Adam is gone. And Crane, you little bastard! How could you?!**

**Anyways, special thanks to Trudes193, for helping me with this chapter, you're the best!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	6. Chapter 6

As Diana walked past other students, she couldn't help but feel their eyes on her. It caught her of guard. What were they looking at?

She entered Crane's classroom, and took a seat. She kept her eyes down, but looked up when he got over to her. She feared he would see the many fresh bruises forming on her neck. Michael had grabbed her there harshly, and had forced her up against the wall when she had accidently set him off.

He gave her a warm smile, making her cheeks grow warm with embarrassment.

'How are you?' he asked.

Before she could answer, his eyes went to the bruises on her neck. She bit hard on her bottom lip, seeing he quickly figured out how she had gotten those bruises. At that moment, more students entered. He looked into her eyes.

'I'd like to talk to you after class' he spoke.

She felt uneasy at his demand, but felt too shy to tell him no. She nodded faintly, and watched him as he took a seat at his desk.

She listened to him when he started his class, but kept looking around her, feeling as if all eyes were on her. She felt scared, and alone. She wished Adam was with her. He made everything so much better for her.

**XXX**

After giving his students their assignments, Crane kept his attention on Diana, whom rested her head on her hand, while trying to focus on her work.

He felt enraged at seeing her covered in bruises. He didn't doubt the fact it was her stepfather whom had done that to her. It looked like she had been grabbed by her neck, hard.

Carefully, she raised her hand.

'I've got a question' she said very softly.

His heartbeat fastened. He got up, and got to her side. He listened to her as she explained what she didn't get. He had to keep himself from being distracted by her. She was so breathtaking up close.

He closed his eyes briefly at her perfume. He breathed in her scent. She smelled so delicate, opposed to how dirty her home was.

She looked up to him very shyly, her green eyes meeting his own blue ones very briefly. She immediately looked down, her cheeks flushing even more.

He explained slowly, making sure she fully got it. She understood her mistakes, and nodded faintly.

He stood up straight, and went to his desk, only to hear her mumble a very quiet 'thank you' before he took his seat again.

He smiled at seeing her, her beauty, her small, fragile yet curvy body, the little birthmark she had next to her right eye...

'_**You're getting rather excited, Johnny-boy. Better hope she doesn't see it'**_

Crane immediately crossed his legs at his other half's comment. He tried to sustain the boiling pressure in his lower body, but as days passed, it was getting hard to control himself.

'_I'm aware of that fact'_

'_**She's so lovely, isn't she? So small and fragile, like a doll'**_

'_Stop it'_

'_**Why? You're enjoying yourself rather well with your eyes on her. Why not throw a little imagination in there?'**_

'_Not during my class. Now will you keep quiet?'_

'_**So you can keep on looking at her, and thinking about how she would feel in your arms?'**_

Crane couldn't stop Scarecrow as he fabricated imaginations of Diana in his arms, crying out his name is pure pleasure, her soft, high-pitched cries echoing through his head.

He closed his eyes, his thoughts overwhelming him. He couldn't wait much longer. He had to set his plan into motion. He had to.

**XXX**

After class, Crane watched his students leave. He got up at seeing Diana head for the door, desperate to get away.

'Diana' he called after her.

She froze at his voice, and looked up. His eyes softened.

'Did you forget?' he checked with her.

'N-no' she answered softly.

As soon as everyone had left, he went to the door, and slowly closed it. He twisted the lock, and allowed the key to fall into his pocket. While he didn't plan on hurting her, he didn't want anyone else to intervene.

Yet, he doubted whether to lock the door was such a good idea.

'_**You don't want anyone else to enter, right?'**_

'_I don't. But trapping her here will most likely scare her even more'_

'_**If you don't keep the door locked, she'll run out the door, and people will know something's wrong'**_

Crane sighed in defeat.

'_You're right'_

He quietly told her to take a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk, and sat down himself. She still didn't look at him as she sat down, her cheeks flushed with a lovely shade of pink.

He admired her in silence, her closeness causing his heartbeat to fasten. She was so close.

He sat back.

'I've come to notice all the bruises you have on your arms and neck. Not to mention your split lip and black eye. Do have trouble at home?' he asked, while knowing the full truth.

'I'm f-fine' she lied.

Crane narrowed his eyes. Of course she would say that. Whoever abused her, told her to keep her mouth shut. He himself was a victim of abuse; he knew how people treated their victims. They'd intimidate them, and scare them into doing what they said.

'You can trust me, Diana. I won't tell anyone what you want to tell me' he assured her.

She carefully got up.

'I-I should go' she softly said.

Before she could get to the door, he had grabbed her arm, being careful not to upset her. Gently, he pulled her closer to him. He had a hard time to not just grab both her arms, pull her against him, and kiss her tempting lips.

Tears were in her eyes as she looked up to him, her fear obvious. She was afraid she'd get beaten up again once she returned home. She was a terrible liar, and if she so much tried to lie, her parents would get physical with her.

His eyes went to her black eye. She had a perfectly round bruise right underneath her right eye.

'Who did that to you?' she asked.

Her eyes widened.

'N-no one did…I-I fell' she stuttered with tears in her eyes.

He laid both his hands on her shoulders.

'You don't have to lie to me. You can trust me. No harm will come to you, I promise' he promised.

She shook her head. She stepped back, and headed for the door. She tried to open it, but realized he had locked it. His eyes darkened slightly.

'_I told you this was a bad idea'_

'_**We shouldn't let her go until she tells the truth'**_

'_She'll think I'm only trying to harm her'_

'_**If you convince her you're trustworthy, she won't'**_

'_We need to take it easy on her. She's been through enough'_

She sank to the floor, soft sobs escaping her as her shoulders shook. He slowly walked over to her. She looked up, her eyes wide, and filled with tears. He kneeled down in front of her.

'Please let me go' she asked softly.

He took her face between his index finger and thumb, making her whimper at the contact. She squirmed in his grasp, forcing him to tighten his grip on her chin. A distressed cry left her rosy lips.

Crane found himself being less in control than he normally liked. She was scared; he needed to stop.

'_That's enough, we need to stop'_

'_**Not yet, Johnny-boy'**_

'I'm asking again; who did this to you?' he asked.

'Please…Professor Crane…let me go…' she begged him.

He looked into her eyes, her pupils enlarged at being so terrified. It broke his heart. He saw the pain she was forced to endure, the fear she felt, the lack of trust she had in people… it was all there in her eyes.

'_Stop it'_

'_**She needs to tell us'**_

'_She doesn't! Just let her go'_

'Tell me, Diana' he commanded.

She trembled.

'Who did that to you?' he asked.

She sobbed.

'M-my mom…' she choked.

'Not just your mother, am I right?' he asked, tilting his head to the side.

She shook her head. He knew her stepfather sexually assaulted her. It was cruel, and wrong. Her mind had been messed up and broken from all the abuse. He had to try and help her repair her broken mind.

'My stepfather…' she cried.

'_There's your answer. Now let me back in control'_

Crane instantly felt himself back in control. He released her. She looked up to him, confusion and fear in her eyes. Fear of him. He felt anger towards Scarecrow for terrifying this girl. He couldn't allow it to happen again.

'Your stepfather sexually abused you?' he asked.

She looked up. She gave a subtle nod. More tears filled her eyes. A soft sob escaped her. He stood up, and held out his hand.

She looked at his hand for a few moments, before taking it. He pulled her up, noticing how badly she was trembling.

'Please don't tell anyone' she pleaded with him.

'Why not? You're in pain, you suffer daily. Why wouldn't I go to the police?' he asked her.

She avoided his gaze.

'I…I…' she softly hesitated.

'I understand you're scared. And if you're not ready to go to the police, I'll keep your secret' he promised.

She didn't respond. She kept her eyes on the door, making him see how badly she wanted to be released from being so close to him. He sighed, and took the key to unlock the door. He took out his card. He handed it to her.

'Go home and rest. If you ever need help, just let me know. I'll always be there for you' he spoke charmingly.

She gave another faint nod before leaving. He ran a hand through his tousled hair.

'_Next time, I'll stay in control'_

He heard a chuckle inside his head.

'_**You're still rather uneasy, Johnny. I'm surprised she didn't notice'**_

Crane felt his cheeks flare for a moment before realizing what Scarecrow meant. He quickly went back to his desk, his legs crossed as he tried to look over some tests of his senior students. His lower body kept throbbing violently, making him curse under his breath. He had to get himself under control.

His thoughts calmed down as he thought of finding her stepfather. He would wait in front of Diana's house, and follow this man to wherever he went. Tonight…he wouldn't be able to escape.

**XXX**

Once Diana got home, she went to her room, and locked the door. She threw herself on her bed, a splitting headache tormenting her already pounding head.

She thought of the encounter she had with Crane. Was it normal for a teacher to do that if they were concerned for their students?

Tears burned in her eyes at the memory. She had never wished to be cornered like that.

Still…she had noticed that he hadn't completely been himself. Ever since he had been nicer to her, she had never seen him act so impulsively.

She heaved a sigh, and pulled his card out of her pocket. She placed it on her nightstand, and took out her journal. She began to write, her thoughts slowly at ease once she got it on paper. She was glad to have a journal. It eased her mind to write down everything that had happened. It showed her she wasn't making it up, or crazy. She was completely sane, she knew that.

**XXX**

Michael had seated himself at a bar late at night. He was annoyed, and angry. His so-called stepdaughter had locked the door again. He hated it. She had no right to keep herself from him. He simply took what he wanted, and she still hadn't accepted that fact.

She needed to learn her place. She would never be worth more than the little slut she was. She acted innocent, but he knew how many times she had been banged by him. How many times she had screamed, and had cried out underneath him as he took her.

He looked up at hearing the door open. A rather tall and slender man entered. He wore glasses, which shielded his pale, blue eyes.

He took a seat next to him.

'Some weather, huh?' the stranger joked.

'Go fuck yourself' he growled.

'Who got you in such a bad mood?' the stranger asked.

'If you must know, my stepdaughter did' he snapped.

The stranger chuckled. He ordered himself a drink. When asked for a drink, Michael replied hazily. What was this man up to?

Once their drinks, arrived, the stranger held out one glass.

'Little girls are a real nuisance, aren't they?' he asked.

Michael chuckled.

'You're damn right they are' he laughed.

He sipped his drink, but began to fill dizzy soon after. He looked around him, his vision blurring. He looked at the stranger, a twisted smirk on his lips.

'Take it easy. I'm a doctor' he said.

He blinked a few times, before falling off his chair, and fainting. Everything went black.

**XXX**

Crane watched test tubes bubble from a distance, a smirk of his face as he prepared a syringe to be filled.

He looked at Diana's stepfather as he slowly began to wake up, and struggled against his restrains. He filled the syringe with his toxin, pleased at the new, better formula he had made.

'What the fuck are you doing?' the man yelled.

Crane tapped the syringe carefully.

'You should've thought twice about hurting _**my **_angel, Michael' he spoke.

'What are you talking about?' he asked.

He neared the man, his fear obvious.

'You will never lay one of your filthy fingers on Diana again' he hissed.

Michael just laughed in fear.

'And you're going to stop me? The girl got what she deserved' he said.

Crane didn't hesitate to push the needle into this man's bloodstream. He stepped back, and went back to his lab-table. He heard Michael scream and cry, making his smirk in victory.

He took a seat, and took hold of one of the test-tubes, his eyes hardening with determination.

'Adam Fischer…you're next' he declared.

He listened as Michael's screams echoed through the room. He cast one look at the monster, glad he had used such a deadly doses. He wouldn't last long. His mind would be lost, and he would die. It was all he deserved.

**XXX**

**Creepy Crane is creepy. He's being kind of sweet though XD Anyways, thanks for all your positive reviews. I'm glad!**

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	7. Chapter 7

**First things first: I'm not an expert on hospitals and police departments, so don't tell me if something's off, because I know. Just to let you know; I personally think it's a pretty crappy chapter, since there are a lot of people involved. I still hope you'll enjoy it, so here we go!**

**XXX**

Diana woke up rather peacefully the next morning, which had her frowning. She unlocked the door, silence meeting her in the hallway.

Carefully, she went to Michael's room, seeing his bed was empty. She went to her mother's room, which she found empty also.

She went down the stairs.

'Mom?' she asked.

No answer. She slowly and hesitantly walked into the living-room. She found no one. She swallowed thickly.

'M-Mom?' she called again.

She went into the kitchen. A scream escaped her throat at seeing her mother lie on the ground, lifeless. Her heart dropped, and tears began to fill her eyes. She got to her knees next to mother, and noticed the half empty bottle of alcohol next to her.

'Mom? Mom, wake up!' she cried out as she shook her mother's shoulder.

No response. More tears filled her eyes. She knew her mother was a bad person, but she would rather live with a violent mother than without a mother at all.

'Mom, wake up! I need you! You can't leave me!' she cried out.

She soon realized her mother wasn't waking up. In a desperate attempt, she picked up her mom's hand to check her pulse.

Nothing.

She shook her head in disbelief, unable to believe she was dead. She kissed her mother's hand carefully.

'I love you, mom. Please come back to me. You can't leave me like dad did' she begged.

She looked at her mother's lifeless frame. She began to cry.

'Mom, please. I have no one left without you. Please come back. Please! I don't want to be alone!' she pleaded.

She shot up in shock, and headed back to her room. She buried her face into her pillows, her body shaking with sobs. What was she supposed to do? She had nowhere to turn now. Adam wouldn't mind if she came to live with him, but she felt like such a burden to him and his parents if she tried to ask them.

She carefully picked up the card from her nightstand; the card Crane had given her. He doubted whether to call him or not. What would Adam think?

She shook those thoughts off her, knowing it was her choice to call him. With trembling fingers, she took her cell-phone, and dialed the number.

She waited nervously, and felt her heart hammer hard in her chest at hearing him pick up the phone.

'_Gotham University, this is Jonathan Crane speaking'_

She exhaled deeply.

'P-professor Crane?' she shakily asked.

'_Diana? What's wrong?'_

Tears spilled from her eyes. She choked back a sob.

'_Take deep breaths, Diana. Try to calm down'_

'My m-mom…she's…she's dead' she cried.

'_I'll call the police, and I'll be there as soon as I can' _

'T-thank you' she hiccupped softly.

She heard him hang up the phone, and wiped her tears. More kept coming. She had never felt so sad and messed up before. Not even during the times Michael had abused her, had she felt so much pain and loneliness. She was all alone now.

**XXX**

Crane heaved a very deep sigh after hanging up the phone. How bad he felt for Diana, it was necessary for her to be alone. Only that way, would she open up to him.

He quickly phoned the police, and waited for them to pick up the phone.

'_Gotham Police Department, this is James Gordon'_

'Hello, Mr. Gordon. My name's Jonathan Crane. I'm a teacher at Gotham University, and just moments ago, one of my students called, and told me she found her mother dead in her home' he explained.

'_Why wouldn't she just call herself?'_

Crane clenched his teeth at the stupid question.

'Let's just say her relationship with her mother wasn't that good' he explained.

'_If you give me the address, me and a couple of other officers will head down there right away'_

Crane muttered the address, before hanging up. He got up, and grabbed his coat. Once he had started his car, his thoughts lingered to Diana, his precious Diana. How scared and lonely she had to be.

He just hoped he was able to help.

**XXX**

Diana jumped at hearing the doorbell ring. She got up from the living-room, and went to the door. When she opened it, she found Crane standing there. He breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank goodness you're alright' he spoke.

'I'm so sorry I called…I didn't know what to do and-' 'No need to apologize. You were right to call' he cut her off.

He guided her back to the living-room, and took a seat next to her when she sat down.

'I called Adam and his family too. They should be here soon' she explained softly.

'I understand. They're all you have left, aren't they?' he asked.

Tears filled her eyes.

'I don't know why she did this. She always told me she wanted to get rid of me, maybe she did this because she couldn't take me anymore' she suggested quietly.

'Diana'

She looked up at his strong voice. His blue eyes found her own green ones.

'None of this is your fault' he assured her.

She shrieked at hearing the door break open. Multiple police officers walked into the apartment. Out of fear for them, she curled up against Crane's side, burying her face into his coat. She felt slightly relieved at his hand on the middle of her back.

'It's okay. They won't hurt you' he said.

She dared to meet the eyes of one of the officers, whom had thick rimmed glasses, and a mustache.

'Hi Diana, I'm Jim Gordon. I'm here to help you' he spoke kindly.

She nodded faintly, never loosening her grip on Crane's coat. At that moment, she was too scared and too confused to remember how Crane had cornered her in class. She needed to hold onto someone.

Gordon looked at Crane next to her.

'You must be Mr. Crane' he spoke.

'Doctor, actually' Crane corrected him.

Another officer walked over to Gordon.

'We found the victim in the kitchen. She clearly drank herself to death' he spoke.

'Was it just you and your mother, Diana?' Gordon asked.

'N-no…I had a…a stepfather' Diana dared to say.

Fresh tears brimmed in her eyes, showing Gordon what had gone on at this house rather quickly. He swallowed.

'Our medical team is here as well. They'll need to examine you-' 'No!' she cried out.

She buried her face back into Crane's shoulder, her body trembling. She didn't want anyone to touch her.

'It's for the best, Diana. You need to get better' Crane spoke to her.

'No…I don't want men to touch me like that again!' she cried.

'Very well, I'll arrange that a staff of all-female doctors and nurses look after you' Gordon's voice urged her to look up.

'Is that okay?' he asked kindly.

She didn't answer.

'I think so' Crane answered instead.

He helped her up, and brought her allong with Gordon. Outside, there was an ambulance waiting. From a distance, she saw Adam and his parents. Adam immediately pushed past all the people, but got stopped by the police-officers.

'Let me through! That's my best friend out there!' he yelled and protested.

Adam's father pulled him back. All they could do was watch as Diana got into the ambulance. A nurse looked at Crane.

'Who are you?' she asked.

'I'm her teacher. She'll need all the support she can get right now' he spoke.

'Very well, please sit down' the nurse instructed.

Diana panicky looked up to Crane, fear in her eyes. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

'They won't hurt you' he told her.

She lowered her eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks. She felt scared. What was going to happen to her?

**XXX**

After arriving in the hospital, Crane watched with a heavy heart as a couple of nurses took Diana with them, as he was forced to wait outside the room they had taken her. He had been told they had to perform a rape kit on her. Just the thought of it made him shudder in disgust. She was terrified of pretty much everyone around her, how did they expect her to remain quiet and composed if they were going to expose her like that?

He turned around at hearing his name being called. He saw Adam, and his parents walk over to him.

'What are you doing here?' Adam snarled.

'She called me this morning, after she found her mother' Crane explained.

'Why would she call you?' Adam snapped at him.

'Enough!' his dad cut in.

'We're all just really concerned. We had no idea this was going on. We were suspicious about the bruises, but to think she went through all that abuse all alone' his mother said.

At that moment, a nurse opened the door, and closed it behind her.

'How is she?' Adam asked.

The nurse sighed deeply.

'I'm afraid we're unable to help her. She's so terrified she won't even allow us to come near her' she explained.

Crane suppressed a scoff that escaped him. Of course she would panic. She had been exposed enough. To be forced to undress, and expose herself to complete strangers would only terrify her more.

'Is there anyone she has a close link to? Someone whom would be able to calm her down?' the nurse asked.

'Is this investigation really necessary?' Crane asked.

'I'm afraid so, sir. We need to make sure she didn't catch anything during the time she was sexually abused' the nurse explained.

Adam's mother stepped forward.

'I'll come with you' she said.

The nurse nodded in approval, before guiding the woman into the room with her. Crane caught a brief glimpse of Diana, dressed in a hospital gown, an obvious look of fear and distress on her face. Her eyes were red and puffy.

He sighed deeply.

'_Poor girl. I just hope she'll recover'_

'_**Are you sure you recovered from the fact she clung to you for her life?'**_

Crane cleared his throat. He had to admit, he had been startled, and slightly aroused by the fact she had held onto him when the cops entered. The way she had buried her face into his chest, it had felt perfect. She was perfect in his arms.

'_I never felt so complete before' _he commented quietly.

Scarecrow agreed with him too much to argue. Both knew they had to make it happen again. To hold her again, to have her so close.

Crane knew that from now on, she'd need her time to recover, which meant he wouldn't see her at school as much as he liked. He guessed she would start living at Adam's house. Just the thought had him angry.

The simple thought of her living with _**him**_, it revolted him. What if Adam accidently walked in on her in the shower? The boy had a crush on her; seeing her like that would only fuel his feelings.

'_**We need to get rid of him. Fast!'**_

'_I couldn't agree more'_

Crane became determined to get rid of Adam, as soon as possible. Once he was out of the way, she would only rely on him. And him alone.

**XXX**

Adam's mother, Sylvia, tightly held Diana's hand. The poor girl looked up to her every now and then, tears in her eyes.

'We're almost done, Diana. You're doing great' the nurse told her.

The girl sobbed softly, and was more than glad when she was told she could -finally- get dressed again. The nurse left to give them some space.

Sylvia helped the young girl sit up. She looked up to her, her green eyes big, and full of fresh tears.

'Are you okay?'

She knew it was the wrong thing to ask. Of course she wasn't alright. She had suffered by herself all this time, and had been too terrified to ask for help.

She gasped when Diana wrapped her arms around her, and hugged her tightly.

'I just want to go to sleep and forget all this. It's too much!' she cried out.

Sylvia placed a hand to the girl's head, and held her tightly against her.

'You're coming to live with us. We'll pack your stuff, and move you into our home' she said.

Diana didn't respond; she kept crying. Sylvia sighed. This girl had been through enough. She hoped she would be able to sleep tonight.

**XXX**

**Short chapters are short! Sorry! I'll come up with more as soon as I can! Anyways, please comment, and let me know what you think. **

**Have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning!: This chapter contains self-harm, swearing, and smut!**

**XXX**

'I'm so sorry I dropped in uninvited'

'No need to apologize, Dr. Crane. I understand why you're here'

Crane offered a smile as Adam's father poured him a cup of coffee. He looked around him, spotting Adam in the living-room. His mother was currently out of sight. She had told them she was going to put Diana bed early. She had gone through enough.

When she got back, Crane sat up straight. He was dying to know how Diana was doing.

'How is she?' he asked a little too quickly.

Sylvia sat down, and rubbed her forehead.

'In bed' she sighed.

'Can I see her?' Adam asked as he entered the kitchen.

'No. She needs to rest' his father told him.

'Dad-' 'I said no. I know you're concerned; we all are, but you need to give her some space' his mother cut him off.

Adam scoffed.

'I need to give her some space? How about you allowed this teacher in after what I told you about him?' he snarled, pointing an accusing finger at Crane.

'Adam, enough. Go to your room' his father told him.

Crane fought back a grin as Adam slowly lowered his head, and left the kitchen. Both his parents sighed.

'I'm sorry about my son. He's convinced you're trying to hurt his best friend' his father, Richard, spoke.

'I would never put a hand in violence on her, you mustn't worry about that' Crane said with a smile.

He knew that if he got these people to trust him, they would let him into the house more frequently. He even would dare to suggest that he'd give Diana free therapy, just so she'd recover quickly. She had looked so miserable. He couldn't stand it.

**XXX**

Diana got out of bed, her eyes puffy. Sylvia had told her to sleep, but after ten minutes of tossing and being restless, she gave up. She felt terrible.

She entered the bathroom, and looked around her. She began to look through the drawers, and found a pair of packaged razor blades. She bit her lip hard. Right now, she was so miserable and messed up; she wouldn't hesitate to hurt herself.

She felt as if she wasn't worth anything. Her mother had proven that. She had killed herself to get rid of her. It was obvious to her; no one wanted her.

She unpacked the blades slowly, and held one out in front of her. She held out her wrist, tears in her eyes.

What was she doing? Was she really going to hurt herself? Was it worth it?

She blinked away her tears, and pressed the sharp edge of the blade into her skin. A faint cry of pain left her lips. Blood began to well up around the space she had cut herself, as she slowly dragged the blade across her wrist, the cut shallow, but deep enough to draw a decent amount of blood.

She soon moved to her other wrist, tears spilling from her eyes. While it hurt, she began to feel relief. Everything seemed so much less important to her. The pain actually helped her.

At that moment, Adam passed the bathroom. He nearly tripped at seeing what she was doing. In shock, she dropped the small blade she was holding.

He didn't hesitate to grab both her arms, and drag her out of the bathroom. She squirmed under his grasp.

'No! Adam, let go!' she protested.

'I'm not going to let you do this to yourself!' he snarled back.

He pulled her into the living-room.

'Adam, what in the world-' his dad was cut off when he saw the cuts on her wrists.

He immediately shot up to get the first-aid kit. Sylvia got over to Adam and her, disappointment in her eyes.

'You poor girl. Why would you do that?' she asked.

Diana looked at Crane, whom had a shocked look on his face.

'I didn't k-know what t-to do' she sobbed weakly.

Richard came back with the first-aid kit, as Adam pulled her into the kitchen. Sylvia went to grab a clean towel to dap her wrists. She put her on a chair next to Crane, whom immediately went to open the first-aid kit.

'Shouldn't we call a hospital?' Adam asked worriedly.

'I-I'm fine' Diana softly objected.

'No. No, you're not. Look at yourself. Look at what you did to yourself. Are you insane?' Adam snapped.

'Adam!' his father snarled.

Diana watched Richard grab Adam's arm, and drag him out of the kitchen. Sylvia looked into her eyes, before lowering her eyes to her bleeding wrists.

'The cuts aren't too deep, luckily' she sighed with relief.

Diana stayed still when Sylvia took the bandages from Crane, and began to wrap up her wrists.

'I think it's for the best if you go into therapy' Crane suggested.

'Dr. Crane, I appreciate the input, but we don't have the money to pay a psychiatrist' Sylvia argued.

'I have a Bachelor's degree in psychology, Mrs. Fischer. I could give her therapy. No payments. I want her to get better as much as you do' Crane said.

'I don't need therapy' Diana argued.

'Yes, you do. You have an obvious trauma from all you were forced to go through. You need to recover' Crane insisted.

Sylvia looked at her, before looking back at Crane. Diana prayed she didn't go through with the idea of therapy. She didn't want to be in therapy.

'Very well then' she gave in.

Diana's eyes widened.

'No…please…I'll get better on my own, I promise' she pleaded.

'You don't have to be alone, sweetheart. We're trying to help you. You're not alone anymore' Sylvia soothed her.

She choked back a sob.

'But-' 'I promise we'll take things slow, Diana. I won't force you to tell me anything' Crane told her.

Sylvia took a step back when he kneeled down in front of her. She rested her hand in her lap.

'You've already made progress. You were very brave to call me this morning' he smiled.

'I-I'm still so scared' she softly said.

He placed his hand atop of hers. She flinched slightly, but didn't push him away. His touch was light, and reassuring. He had proven himself to be a kind, and understanding man.

'It'll take time before you've healed from all this. But I assure you; you can count on me' he assured her.

She gave a faint nod.

'Thank you, Professor Crane' she softly thanked him.

He got up.

'I think it's best for me to leave. Take a few days to rest, before you decide to go back to school. The most important thing is for you to get better' he said.

She turned in her seat, and watched him as he gave Sylvia his card.

'Call me whenever you think she needs help' he instructed before leaving.

She looked up to Sylvia, whom took a seat.

'Don't hurt yourself again' she sighed.

'I'm sorry' Diana apologized.

'Just go to bed now, Diana' she responded.

Diana felt a sting of pain at her comment. It was so obvious she was disappointed.

'I-I'm really sorry' she tried to apologize again.

'I know you are, but you need to go to sleep' Sylvia said.

She got up, and brought her back to her new bedroom.

'Tomorrow, we'll get all your things. For now, all you need is rest' she said.

Diana slowly climbed into bed, tears in her eyes.

'I'm so sorry' she sobbed.

'So am I, sweetie' Sylvia replied before turning off the lights.

**XXX**

Once Crane got home, he practically tore his tie off. While he was shocked Diana had hurt herself, his lower stomach boiled with unsatisfied heat, and pressure.

She was slowly consuming his thoughts; he couldn't get her out of his head. Whenever he was distracted, images of her flooded into his system. Images of her in his classes, and images of his fantasies. Her lying in his arms, her hips meeting his as he claimed her, her soft, high-pitched voice crying out his name, her hands in his hair…

He entered his bedroom, only to furiously discard his suit jacket, and sweater-vest. His body trembled heavily, as he took a seat on his bed, and took off his glasses to rub his eyes.

'_**You're tense, Johnny-boy'**_

'_I'm quite aware of that fact' _

'_**You should try to sleep'**_

'_I highly doubt my sleep will be peaceful'_

Scarecrow made no comment after that. Crane had noticed Scarecrow had been awfully quiet the past days. He was equally suffering as Crane did, only did Crane bear the physical consequences of his growing obsession, whereas Scarecrow, suffered the mental side more.

Crane decided to turn in early, and began to get changed, only to feel himself awfully uncomfortable in his sleeping pants. He was already sweating as it was, so he felt no use for a t-shirt.

He rested his head back in the thick pillows, unable to come to rest, as Diana kept haunting his mind.

He cherished the dreams he had of her. In his dreams, she wasn't as afraid of him. In fact, in her dreams she loved him, told him she wanted no one but him, and never hesitated to expose herself to him.

He closed his eyes, hoping for some peaceful sleep. He just wished for a good night sleep.

**XXX**

_When Crane opened his eyes, he found himself in Diana's bedroom._

'_No…please…stop!'_

_He was alarmed by her cries for mercy. He hurried downstairs, where he found Diana, struggling underneath her stepfather._

_She looked up at seeing him, as did her stepfather. A faint smile crept up her face._

'_Jonathan…' she gasped softly._

_Her stepfather got up._

'_Well well, look at who we have here' he chuckled._

_Crane shot out his toxin without hesitation. Her stepfather started screaming. His hands clawed at his face. _

'_Make it stop!' he cried out._

_Crane held out his hand. Diana quickly scrambled to her feet, and took his hand. He held her close, as he watched her stepfather faint._

'_Thank you so much, Jonathan. I was so scared' she thanked him._

_Her eyes met his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, only to press her lips against his. He quickly took control, cupping her face firmly in his hands, and parting her lips with his tongue. He was growing drunk with need and control, as he pressed her against the wall, earning a soft moan from her. _

_Her hands tightened themselves in his hair, making him grind his hips slowly against hers. Another moan escaped her, exciting him even further, as his arousal clouded his judgment. _

_He parted briefly, leaving her panting against him. She looked up to him, her body trembling against his. _

'_Please…I don't want to be afraid anymore' she begged him softly._

_He chuckled, before letting his mouth claim hers again. He picked her up in his arms, not once breaking away from her juicy, soft lips._

_He lowered her onto her bed, and began to place passionate kisses to her lovely neck. She sighed and cried out in pleasure underneath him, as he gently massaged her curvy hips. _

_His hands found her breasts, making him smirk slightly at feeling they didn't fit into his palms completely. He didn't mind; he loved her either way._

_He kneaded, and caressed her delicate skin in his hands, enjoying the feeling of it. Her soft moans only added to his excitement, and he felt his pants feel increasingly tight at touching her. _

'_J-Jonathan…' she whimpered._

_He smiled at her plea, and slowly, began to undress her. She looked at him innocently as he undressed himself next, and joined her again on the bed. _

'_Tell me what you want' he commanded huskily._

'_Make love to me, Jonathan' she softly asked._

_He smirked. He grasped her fragile hips, before slowly burying himself inside her, her tightness stealing an amount of his breath. _

_She gasped, not in pain, but in pleasure. She arched her back, and moaned out his name. That did it for him. Firmly, he grabbed her hips, and began to thrust into her, her loud moans and gasps leaving him dazed._

_She tried to meet his movements, but she was getting too exhausted to reply. She grasped her fingers into the pillows, her head turned to the side, as her eyes were closed in pure pleasure. _

_Her moans grew louder, as did his own groans. Sweat collected on both their bodies, showing Crane she would reach her limit soon._

_He gave one final thrust, causing her to tighten around him, and send him over the edge. Pleasure overcame him, hit him like a wave of water, made his body tremble violently…_

**XXX**

Crane opened his eyes, and immediately closed his eyes at the bright sunlight pouring through the window.

He felt his body throb violently at his dream. He breathed heavily, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat, while the sheets and his sleeping pants felt damp between his legs.

He cursed under his breath. He felt even more frustrated than he had felt before. He felt tempted to lower his hands to his body, to take control of the pleasure, to let it out, but he felt too ashamed to do so.

'_**Had a nice dream?'**_

'_This girl…I can't control these feelings for her'_

'_**Yes you can'**_

Crane understood what Scarecrow was suggesting, but he refused to put his hands on himself.

'_I'm not doing that'_

Scarecrow chuckled.

'_**So you'll be sexually frustrated the whole day. That's not helping, Johnny'**_

Crane sighed in defeat, before lying down again. Slowly, he moved his hand down his own body, and closed his eyes, images of Diana before her eyes. Her lovely face, her curvy body…

As he began to touch himself, he felt some relief. And yet, a part of him remained disgusted by himself. He just hoped the brief moment of release was worth it.

**XXX**

**Finally, it's done! A lot's happening in this chapter. I hope you liked it. I had trouble writing Crane's dream though XD**

**Anyways, ****have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	9. Chapter 9

Sylvia parked her car outside of Crane's apartment, and looked at Diana next to her. During the ride to Crane's apartment, she had been silent, and very tense. She was scared, that much was obvious.

'I'll walk with you' she said.

She watched the girl as she silently got out of the car, and walked with her up to the porch. When she rang the bell, the door quickly opened.

Sylvia had to smile. Dr. Crane was such a mature and kind man. Unlike her son's description of him. One thing was certain; he cared for Diana's safety, which was the most important.

'Good morning, Mrs. Fischer, Diana. It's good to see you' he smiled charmingly.

Sylvia gently pushed Diana forward. She whimpered softly.

She knew the girl was scared, but she had to go into therapy to get past that. They only tried to help her become better.

'Go ahead. I'll pick you up in one hour' she said.

She stepped back, and went back to the car. She watched as Diana walked along with Crane, and the door closed behind her.

As she started the car, she hoped Crane was able to help her. She had suffered so much. She needed the help.

**XXX**

Diana shyly handed her coat to Crane, whom took it from her, and hung it on a nearby clothing-rank. He guided her to his living-room, where he had her sit down on a big, comfortable couch. He took a seat in a chair close to the couch, and crossed one leg over the other.

A moment of silence fell. Diana didn't dare to say or do anything. She felt really uncomfortable. She had no idea what to say.

'Would you like a cup of tea?' he asked her.

She shook her head shyly.

'N-no' she answered.

He heaved a deep sigh.

'When did the abuse start?' he asked.

She bit hard on her bottom lip. Tears began to fill her eyes.

'T-three years ago' she said.

'Just take it easy. Breathe…' he spoke warmly.

'A-after my dad left…my mom started to develop a drinking problem. It only got worse when Michael came into the picture' she explained softly.

'What did your stepfather do for living?' he asked.

She wiped a stray tear that fell down her cheek.

'He worked for Carmine Falcone' she said.

She looked up when he held out a tissue-box, which had been on the table previously. She picked up a tissue, only in an attempt to dry her tears.

His eyes found hers. For once, she found herself unable to look away. She hadn't really noticed how blue his eyes were. In fact, she had completely failed to notice how handsome he really was.

If she looked past how rude and unreasonable he had been in the beginning, she really preferred this kinder side to him. Maybe Adam was wrong, maybe he really wasn't such a bad guy…

She felt herself blush, and looked down at her hands in her lap. Why was she thinking about that?

'Diana, I think it's good if I prescribe some meds for you. I can tell you have trouble sleeping' he told her.

'I don't know…' she argued softly.

'Trust me. I wouldn't do anything without your best interest at heart' he spoke.

'P-professor Crane…I-' 'Jonathan' he cut her off.

She frowned at him. He gave her a warm, secure smile, giving her a strange, yet good feeling in her stomach.

'You may call me Jonathan. During our sessions, I'm not your teacher' he spoke.

'You're my therapist' she stated softly.

'I may be, but you can address me by my first name. No need for formalities' he assured her.

She nodded faintly.

'Okay' she replied with a weak smile.

**XXX**

For the remainder of their first session, Crane would listen carefully to every word she spoke. She was growing more confident in his presence. While she had been afraid of him, he slowly saw her fear of him melt away, and be replaced by a feeling of security.

He was glad; he didn't want her to fear him. He wanted her to trust him, to adore him, to love him.

The simple thought of her telling him those three simple words, had him shivering. He wanted her warmth, her comfort. He needed, no, he craved her touch. He wanted her to love him, to tell him she would never betray him, to hold him in her arms.

He watched her sit on his couch, dressed in a plain, grey shirt, with a rather low neckline and long sleeves, jeans, and the same converses she always wore. The shirt was rather tight around her already thin body, and showed off those delicious curves of hers perfectly.

Her head was lowered, causing her long, wavy hair to fall over her shoulders gracefully. She had gone silent again. He felt no need to pressure her already damaged mind.

He stood up, making her raise her head.

'I'll get you something to drink' he said with another smile that made his cheeks ache.

He left her in his living-room, and went into the kitchen. He picked up two mugs, deciding to make her some tea, while preparing some coffee for himself.

After having prepared their drinks, he returned to the living-room, finding her stand in front of his book-shelf, holding one of the books, her eyes scanning the pages very carefully.

His eyes softened. The sight was so endearing. She looked so innocent. He could see her back, and noticed how wavy her hair was. She was truly beautiful.

She noticed him standing in the living-room, causing her to drop the book. Her cheeks grew terribly red, as she bent down to pick up the book.

'I'm so sorry, Professor Crane' she apologized.

He placed the mugs down. A smile appeared on his face. She still wouldn't call his first name. She was quite adorable.

'It's perfectly alright. Don't apologize' he assured her.

'I was just…I was really curious about your books' she rambled.

She held the book close to her chest, her eyes big, and puppy-like. His heart warmed at the sight. She looked so young, so child-like. And yet…she had all the curves of a mature woman. He had come to notice she was bustier than women he normally felt attracted to, but he didn't mind. She was beautiful either way.

He gestured her to sit down, which she did, after putting the book away. When he handed her the mug, she offered a shy smile, making his heartbeat fasten.

'Did you have word from the hospital yet?' he asked rather suddenly, making her nearly choke on her tea.

She coughed a few times, before looking at him, a look of fear on her face.

'Y-yes…I didn't catch any infections or something like that. A-and…' she hesitated.

'Yes?' he asked carefully.

'I'm not pregnant' she smiled.

A wave of relief washed over him. The mere thought of her being impregnated by that piece of scum of a stepfather enraged him.

'_**Good thing the son of a bitch is dead'**_

'_She doesn't even know'_

'_**Is it necessary for her to know?'**_

'_Point taken'_

'P-professor Crane?'

Her honey-sweet voice snapped him out of his inner monologue.

'Yes?' he asked.

'Why did you become a professor at Gotham University?' she asked very shyly.

He had to smile at her innocent question. He sipped his coffee.

'I wanted to teach the students the importance of fear. It's quite a complex emotion' he spoke proudly.

She nodded in understanding. She pulled her sleeves down, covering the bandages on her wrists. This raised more questions about whether she had cut herself again.

'How are your wrists now?' he decided to ask.

She froze, as if she had been caught red-handed.

'F-fine' she answered.

He narrowed his eyes. He could see she was lying.

'_**How dare the little witch to lie? You should just knock her out now and take her!'**_

Crane felt repulsed by the idea of forcing his own desires onto this young girl. She had suffered enough. She needed to feel comfortable with him first, before he could bring her into his apartment.

'_**Are you listening? Let me in control!'**_

'_No! I will not let you scare her again. You've done enough'_

'_**Do you even hear yourself? You're turning weak!'**_

Crane ignored Scarecrow's rant inside his head. He was growing rather tired of his other half trying to get control. He only allowed him in control when he thought it was necessary. But in Diana's presence, he would be in complete control. She needed a stable, calm environment if she was going to live with him.

'Would you mind if I took a look? Just to be sure' he tried to convince her.

She faintly shook her head. He got up, and took a seat next to her.

'Diana…I'm trying to help you. You don't have to be alone. I won't let you be alone' he assured her.

She said nothing. When he reached for her wrist, she simply allowed him to slowly remove the bandages. It revealed many more cuts. His heart sunk. While they had healed partially, he could see that some of the cuts were rather fresh wounds, at least a day old, not unlike the cuts from a couple of days ago.

He took hold of her other wrist, and removed the bandages of those as well, seeing both her wrists were in a rather bad shape.

He heaved a deep sigh.

'Do Mr. and Mrs. Fischer know about the fact you cut yourself again?' he asked.

'No' was her soft answer.

He placed a hand to her shoulder. She trembled slightly, but didn't push him off.

'You do realize we're all trying to help you, right?' he asked.

'I do but…I just don't know what to do' she began to sob.

She hesitantly moved closer. She rested her head against his chest. His heartbeat fastened at the sudden contact.

'I'm so sorry, Professor Crane. But…I'm so scared' she cried softly.

He wrapped her arms around her very carefully, and tucked her head underneath his chin.

'Shh…it's alright to be scared' he hushed her.

Her body trembled heavily, as she cried into his chest.

'You can always come to me for help, Diana. I'll never ignore you, or push you away. I'm always there' he spoke sweetly.

'_**Do it, Johnny! Knock her out, and bring her downstairs!'**_

'_No. She needs the comfort right now'_

'_**She's turning you soft. One look into those green eyes and you want to do everything for her'**_

'Thank y-you…J-Jonathan' she thanked him very softly.

His heart leaped at her saying his name. He buried his nose into her soft hair, inhaling her lovely scent.

'You're welcome…' he whispered.

**XXX**

Diana felt some relief after she had returned home. While she had her doubt, Professor Crane…no…Jonathan, had really listened to what she had said.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and then at the bottle of pills in her hand. She was told it would help her sleep.

She took one, and swallowed it. She hoped it would work.

She looked up at Adam in the door opening. His blond hair was tousled, and looked rather adorable.

She knew he was angry at her for agreeing to go into therapy. Ever since he had heard, he wouldn't speak to her. She thought it was really immature, but didn't dare to say anything.

He entered the bathroom without another word. He turned on the shower, making her place the bottle of pills into the bathroom drawer, before slowly heading for the door. When she turned her head, she saw Adam without a t-shirt on. It left her blushing like crazy. She gaped slightly, before hurrying out of the bathroom. What was the thinking? Adam was her best friend.

She walked into the living-room, where she found Adam's parents.

'I'm going to bed' she softly said.

Sylvia smiled.

'You look happier' she commented.

She cast her eyes to the carpet, a blush snaking over her face. She did feel a bit better. She had Jonathan to thank. She -finally- felt at ease in his presence. While she had been afraid of him in the beginning, she wasn't afraid anymore.

'G-good night' she said.

She went to her new bedroom. She immediately reached for her journal, and began to write. She found her face grow warm at merely writing Crane's name down.

She bit on her pencil, her cheeks rosy. She thought of that moment when he had looked into her eyes. His blue, charming eyes. They had been so blue. She had never seen such an eye-color before.

She touched her wrists. He had wrapped her wrists up with a new set of bandages. He hadn't reacted angry upon finding what she had done. He had reacted calmly, and full of compassion. It had made her feel so much at ease.

He really knew how to make her feel comfortable.

**XXX**

**Another chapter, yay! I hope you're all enjoying this :D I'm sure enjoying writing this. It's much better than my old version of this story :3**

**Anyways, ****have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	10. Chapter 10

'Diana's asleep?'

Both Sylvia and Richard looked up at their son entering the living-room.

'She is. She was rather tired from her first therapy session' his mother answered.

Adam scoffed.

'I can't believe you let him close to her' he grumbled.

'Adam, enough. We talked about this. It's in Diana's best interest to get therapy. We're lucky Dr. Crane wanted to do this for free' his father argued.

'He's a freaking psychopath!' Adam snapped back.

'You're being awfully selfish. You obviously have something against this man, that's fine. But don't try to control another person's life because of it, especially since Diana's still recovering' his mother said.

'I'm trying to protect her!' Adam defended himself.

'No. you're trying to hold her back from getting better' his mother said.

'But-' 'Enough, young man. Go to your room!' his father said.

'Dad I-' 'Now!' his mother cut him off.

Adam narrowed his eyes.

'You guys are unbelievable' he grumbled.

'I don't want to hear another word from you. Go to your room' his dad spoke.

Adam stepped back, hurt and awestruck his parents believed Crane over him. Maybe Diana believed him.

**XXX**

Diana skipped through the pages of her journal, seeing every part of her tormented past written down there. Maybe if she brought it along to her next therapy session, Jonathan would be able to help her better.

She looked up at hearing a knock on the door. The door opened, revealing Adam.

'Mom said you were asleep' he commented.

'I couldn't sleep' she answered.

'Look, I've said this before, but Crane's a complete psychopath. You need to get away from him' he said.

She frowned.

'His name's Jonathan' she argued.

He raised his eyebrow, a dry, disbelieved chuckle escaping him.

'Excuse me?' he asked.

She swallowed.

'You heard me' she said very softly.

'You're defending him? After what he did to you?'

She flinched slightly. He was starting to raise his voice at her. She felt really uncomfortable when he did that.

'He…He's changed. He's really nice to me now' she answered.

'You're so stupid' he scoffed.

Tears prickled in her eyes.

'I'm not' she argued very softly.

'Yes, you are. You're so stupid to believe everything this guy is saying!' he snarled.

She put her hands on her ears. Her bottom lip trembled.

'Go away' she said.

'Are you that blind? Did your mom beat your common sense out of you?!' he nearly yelled.

She closed her eyes, tears beginning to spill and running down her cheeks.

'You're such an idiot!' he yelled at her.

'Leave me alone. Go away!' she cried out.

She dared to open her eyes at hearing footsteps, and saw Richard come into the room. He glared at Adam.

'I thought we told you to go to your room' he snapped.

'What did Crane do to all of you? She's stupid enough to believe him!' Adam yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Diana.

She choked back a sob, her heart breaking at hearing her best friend talk about her like this. They had always been best friends, why was he doing this now?

'Go to your room. You've done enough!' his father snarled at him.

As soon as Adam had left, Richard got over to her. He took a seat next to her.

'I'm so sorry' he spoke comfortingly.

'Am I stupid?' she asked.

'No, you're not' he assured her.

He patted her shoulder.

'Try to sleep. You need your rest' he spoke kindly.

She offered a small smile as he headed out the door, leaving her by herself. She swallowed thickly, hoping Adam would come around. She wasn't looking forward to having to defend herself all the time.

**XXX**

'So, have you been sleeping better lately?'

Diana gave an absent nod, while admiring Jonathan's certificates. He had quite a lot of them. She was rather impressed.

She touched the glass surface carefully. This certificate read psycho-pharmacology. She had never heard of it before, which made her feel really stupid.

She cringed at the word.

'_You're so stupid'_

'_Yes, you are. You're so stupid to believe everything this guy is saying!'_

'_Are you that blind? Did your mom beat your common sense out of you?!'_

'_You're such an idiot!'_

She raised her head at realizing he was standing right next to her.

'You had trouble at home. I can see it in your eyes' he concluded.

She wanted to brush a lock of hair behind her ear, but he -gently- brushed the stray lock behind her ear before she could. She felt her heart flutter at his warm fingers tracing her jaw-line, before he pulled his hand back to himself.

'Tell me' he insisted.

She fought back the rising blush on her cheeks, and cleared her throat.

'Adam and I had an argument' she hesitantly said.

'About what?' he asked calmly.

'About you' she answered shamefully.

He frowned at her, his blue eyes studying her reaction. She clenched her fingers into his clothing, her green eyes beginning to water.

'He keeps on telling me you're a psychopath. And if I try to tell him he's wrong, he says I'm stupid' she said.

His hands found the back of her shoulders, grasping them lightly through her sweater.

'Don't cry. If he can't trust you, he's not worthy of being your friend' he spoke.

'But-' 'Let me finish' he interrupted.

She nodded faintly. He moved to grasp her hands within his, before slowly pulling them away from his body.

'He's trying to hold you back. He doesn't want you to get better, because then…you'll remain weak, and easy to manipulate' he spoke.

Her eyes widened. That couldn't be true. It wasn't true.

'Adam…he wouldn't…' she mumbled.

'Wouldn't he? He's in love with you, and I think he's willing to keep you under his thumb so you'll be easier to bend to his wishes' he explained.

Diana looked down, confusion in her eyes. Was Adam in love with her? Was that the reason they were friends? Because he liked her?

'How did you know?' she asked.

'I've studied human behavior my whole life. I can see it in a person's eyes. It's such a shame this is happening to you. You went through enough' he told her kindly.

She rubbed her tired eyes.

'What do I do?' she asked.

'I'll talk to him. Better yet, I'll visit him at your current home. Maybe I can talk with his parents too' he said.

'He can't stand you' she confessed shyly.

He chuckled.

'I can handle him' he assured her.

She offered a smile. She was growing really confident with each session. And while she was conflicted by Jonathan's description of Adam, she guessed he knew him better than she did.

**XXX**

As Crane prepared Diana a cup of tea, he felt awfully pleased with himself. His plans were running smoothly. Soon, he'd get rid of that boy…and she'd be all his.

'_**It was a good idea to turn her against her own friend. Soon, she'll want to leave the house to stay away from him'**_

'_Maybe that's a way of avoiding having to kidnap her'_

'_**Why would you want to avoid that? You know it's going to happen'**_

Crane faintly shook his head. He wanted to spare her from being afraid of him. The simple thought of her being frightened or sad in any way simply broke his heart.

'_**You really are turning weak. Don't you see what she's doing to you?'**_

'_I'm not weak. I have everything under control'_

'_**Keep on telling yourself that'**_

Crane simply rolled his eyes at his other half's comment, and returned to the living-room. He found Diana, once again, on the couch, a book nestled in her lap. She gave him a quick glance, before resuming her reading.

'_**It seems she's rather interested in your subject, good doctor'**_

'_And to think she had such a hard time answering questions in class. She's come such a long way'_

She closed the book, and looked up.

'I'm sorry…I just…I was really curious' she said with a small smile.

'It's alright. You can borrow that book if you'd like' he replied.

Her eyes brightened up. She stood up, holding the book firmly against her chest. He briefly was distracted by her body, but met her eyes again rather quickly. He noticed how she was able to look into his eyes, and not look down in fear. Of course, she looked down, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink.

He had to smile at her shyness. She was still so timid and innocent. She was nearly twenty years old and yet…she still acted like a child. He assumed her mother and stepfather had always belittled her, and that such small, simple rewards were able to light up her whole world.

'Thank you, Jonathan' she replied.

A chill went down his spine. He still hadn't gotten used to her calling his first name. How easily she said it now, her sweet, soft voice speaking his name.

'_**If her saying your name already drives you insane, think about what her screaming your name would do, huh?'**_

Crane froze, and allowed a small, uncomfortable cough to escape him.

'_Just shut up, will you?'_

He motioned her to sit down, which she did. He held out a cup; she took it gladly. He sat down next to her, smiling at seeing her so at ease with him. It had taken a while, but he was glad she wasn't afraid anymore.

She ran her fingers gently over the cover of the book.

'What's psycho-pharmacology?' she asked softly.

He chuckled, before looking at her. Her big, child-like eyes looked up to him with glimmering interest. He could see she was genuinely interested. She was eager to learn being alone with him, opposed to how little she dared to ask in class.

'It's a study on how drugs affect human behavior' he explained.

She turned her gaze back to the book.

'I see' she softly said.

He carefully laid his hand atop of hers.

'Have you heard from your stepfather yet?' he asked.

She flinched slightly at the word.

'Gordon told me he was dead. They found his body in a dumpster' she said.

'Do you feel relieved?' he asked.

She got up, and rubbed her arms.

'I do. He…he hurt me so much, for three years. Every day, he'd call me out to molest me, or tell me to dress as he pleased so I could satisfy him' she softly explained.

He stood up.

'You're doing much better already. I can see that. When I first met you, your eyes showed pain; you had given up on the thought someone would rescue you. But now…your eyes hold courage and confidence in them. It's a spark, but you're going to get better' he spoke.

Before he knew it, she had wrapped her arms around his neck, and had buried her face into his shoulder. He was taken aback by her display of emotions, but grew into her embrace rather quickly.

'No one has ever told me that. Thank you' she choked.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

'You're welcome' he whispered.

She started to cry. He smiled sadly, before gently taking her by her shoulders, and pulling her away to look at her.

'Don't cry' he paused to wipe away her tears, her cheeks warm and soft under his fingers 'You should be happy' he finished.

'I am. I just…I just can't see why Adam hates you. You're such a kind person' she sobbed.

He had to smile at her innocence. If she only knew how far he was willing to go to be with her.

**XXX**

**Short chapters are short! I'm sorry, please don't hate me! I'll make it up to you guys, BIG time! I promise :D **

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: Some foul Language!**

**XXX**

Diana nervously looked across the dinner-table, seeing Adam with a grim expression on his face. Ever since their argument, their friendship had gone downhill. Whenever they were in the same room, the tension was almost unbearable.

She hated it. And she hated the fact Adam was the only one whom didn't trust Jonathan. Sure, he had been rude in the beginning, but she owed him a lot. Thanks to him, she was doing a lot better.

She cast her eyes back down on her book when he looked up.

'Let me guess; he gave you that book, huh?' Adam snapped at her.

She didn't answer. It caused him to pull the book away from her. She glared at him.

'Give it back' she said softly.

'Answer my question!' he snapped.

She flinched slightly, but shot up anyways. She was through with his jealousy.

'Give it back!' she snarled at him.

'Did he give it to you?' Adam asked.

'What's it to you? Give it back to me!' she snarled.

Tears burned in her eyes.

His mouth became slightly agape. He dropped the book. He got up, only to walk over to her. He carefully touched the side of her face.

'What's it to me?' he paused, and chuckled sadly 'Diana…I'm in love with you' he finished, before lowering his head to hers.

When his lips met hers, Diana felt her eyes widen, while a deep blush crept up her cheeks. She stayed still, unable to move. Never in her life, had she been kissed before. Not even the lowlife of a stepfather had once tried to kiss her, much to her luck.

She placed her hands against his chest, in an attempt to push him away from her. He wrapped his arms around her, caging her even more.

In pure panic and confusion, she pushed him away from her, and slapped him across the face. Her bottom lip trembled, as she watched him place a hand over his cheek.

He looked at her, disbelief on his face.

'Why can't you love me back?' he asked.

She didn't answer. He scoffed.

'Don't tell me you're crushing on Crane' he growled.

She swallowed. She didn't know how she felt about Jonathan. He was so nice to her. He was sweet, and caring, and was always there for her when she needed him. He gave her great advice, encouraged her, and comforted her in every way she wanted.

Adam's jaw dropped.

'You are' he stated.

'I'm not' she argued, while her cheeks only grew warmer at thinking about him.

She shrieked when he grabbed her at her shoulders, and pressed her against the wall behind her.

'Don't you see? He's turning you against me' he said.

She studied him, realizing Jonathan had been right all along.

'No. He was right. You're trying to keep me weak' she dared to say.

'What?' Adam seethed.

'You don't want me to get better. You want to keep me to yourself' she said.

'Do you even hear yourself?!' Adam nearly yelled at her.

She looked him into his eyes.

'Why else would you care to try and keep me away from Jonathan?' she asked.

He cupped her face in his hands. She pressed her hands against his chest.

'He's crazy, Diana. I'm trying to help you. I care about you, I don't want you to get hurt' he said.

'He's not crazy. He's helped me more than you have. You're always trying to put him down. But I think you're just jealous because I'm spending more time with him than with you' she spoke.

'I couldn't care less about how much time we spend together. What I care about is the fact he's turning you against me' he exclaimed angrily.

Sylvia entered. Adam instantly let go of her, and stepped back.

'Mom, please talk some sense into her. Crane had her believe I'm trying to keep her from getting better' he said.

'Adam, enough. You're making up things that aren't there. I looked him up. Jonathan Crane is a well-respected teacher and psychiatrist within Gotham. You have nothing to worry about' she tiredly said.

'I do. She's losing her mind' Adam snapped.

'I'm getting awfully concerned for your well-being' Sylvia said worriedly.

'You should be concerned about this little lunatic over here' Adam scoffed, pointing at Diana.

She pushed him away from her. Tears filled her eyes.

'I hate you' she said softly.

She stormed past him, and headed for her room. She threw herself onto her bed, only to bury her face into her pillow. She hated Adam for making her feel so bad. Every time she had a therapy session, and felt better afterwards, Adam would ruin it once she got home. She doubted whether she still wanted to be friends with him.

**XXX**

Sylvia sighed deeply, before looking at her son.

'Are you happy now?' she asked.

Adam scratched the back of his head.

'Whatever grudge you hold against Dr. Crane, drop it. Because I don't think Diana can take much more of your behavior' his mother said.

'No. You all need to wake up. He's turning all of you against me!' Adam yelled.

'Don't raise your voice against me, Adam' Sylvia said calmly.

'You're all blind!' he screamed at his mother, before storming out of the kitchen.

Sylvia shook her head, and went to Diana's room. She found the girl there, distressed, and crying. She took a seat on the side of her bed. She gently laid a hand to her back, and began to run her hand through her hair.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she asked.

She sat up, her eyes filled with tears.

'I just…I want to get better, but it seems Adam doesn't want that' she sobbed.

'Of course he wants you to get better' Sylvia tried to soothe her.

'No, he doesn't. He wouldn't confuse me or yell at me if he did' she said.

A moment of silence.

'Maybe if Jonathan came over and talked to him…he wouldn't be this way' Diana softly said.

Sylvia had to frown at hearing Diana speak Dr. Crane's first name. But that frown soon faded away. She understood. He didn't want her to feel inferior to him, so he allowed her to call him by his first name.

'I think we'll invite him for dinner soon. Would you be comfortable if we did that?' she asked.

A small smile appeared on her lips.

'I would' she answered.

Sylvia chuckled, and wiped the girl's tears. It seemed she had taken a liking to Dr. Crane rather quickly. She just hoped she wouldn't fall in love with him. This man was probably already married, or was going to get married. Diana was just a young girl. A possible relationship between her and Dr. Crane that went beyond a psychiatrist/patient relationship wouldn't be good for her.

**XXX**

It was late at night when Crane received a phone-call. He picked it up, being greeted by the worried voice of Adam's mother.

'_I'm so sorry to call at this hour, Dr. Crane'_

He chuckled.

'It's fine, Mrs. Fischer' he assured her.

'_Good. My son is getting awfully hard to understand. He's seeing things that aren't there. I think he's becoming delusional'_

Crane fought back another chuckle. This is exactly what he had hoped for. They thought Adam was becoming insane.

'_I would really appreciate it if you came over for dinner tomorrow night. I hope you can conclude what's wrong with Adam'_

'Of course. But is your husband okay with this?' he asked.

'_He is'_

'Good' Crane answered.

'_Just one more thing. I think Diana is starting to develop a small crush on you. I don't know whether you're married or not but…I would appreciate if you refrained from doing things that could lead her to believe she has a chance'_

Crane closed his eyes. If this woman only knew. Diana was the reason he even talked to her this moment.

'Believe me, Mrs. Fischer. I wouldn't want Diana to feel heartbroken' he spoke.

'_That's something we can agree on then'_

'Yes, I suppose it is' Crane held back the urge to snap at this woman.

'_Would 7 o'clock be an appropriate time for you?'_

'Yes, I'll be there' he said, before hanging up the phone.

He got up, and went downstairs, to the modified basement, he planned on keeping Diana.

The room he had made ready for her was very basic. In the corner of the room stood a twin-size bed with soft, purple sheets. It stood against the back wall. There were placed many pillows in multiple purple and lilac shades. On the side of the bed stood a nightstand. The walls were white. In a corner of the room stood a walk-in closet. There was a door that led to the bathroom, next to the left side of the bed.

He had already bought clothes for her, all of them her size. The last time he had visited her home, he had made notes on her clothing size, to make her comfortable.

He opened the closet, seeing all of the clothes there. There was still space for her old clothes, which he planned on taking with him also.

He smiled faintly. He had also bought her underwear, bathroom supplies, and so on. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

'_**I doubt she'll wear that see-through babydoll though'**_

'_Maybe…when she's older'_

'_**Or maybe, you should change her once she gets here' **_

'_No'_

'_**Don't you want to see her in such a pure, unconscious state?'**_

Crane briefly imagined her on the bed, defenseless and unconscious. He would gently undress her; take in every inch of her exposed, pale skin. To see her completely bare underneath him, no barriers of clothing to hide her from him, it had him breathe faster.

How badly he wanted to touch her. To feel her, to taste her…

He sighed, and ignored the laughter inside his head.

He looked up at the sound of the phone, still in his hand. He picked it up quickly.

'Hello?' he asked.

'_Jonathan?'_

He smiled at that sweet, soft voice.

'Yes?' he asked.

He heard her sigh nervously. Something had happened. Something she felt very embarrassed about.

'_Adam…he…'_

He felt instantly angered.

'Yes?' he calmly questioned.

'_He kissed me'_

His eyes widened, while his blood began to pump faster. Anger and jealousy filled him, threatening to burst.

'What happened after that?' he asked.

'_I pushed him off, and slapped him. He…he got angry, just like you said. He thought the reason I didn't kiss him back was because I had a crush on you' _she said shyly.

He smiled.

'Do you?' he dared to ask.

'_Excuse me?'_

'Do you? Have a crush on me?' he asked with a slight smirk.

In the faint distance, he heard Adam. He yelled some very offensive words, before the phone-line was disconnected.

Crane felt worried. What if Adam was willing to hurt his precious Diana out of jealousy?

**XXX**

'You little whore! We get into one argument and you go and cry your heart out to that snake? How dare you?!'

Diana felt herself pushed up against the wall of her bedroom, Adam holding her there by putting his arm across the chest. She whimpered.

'I love you, Diana. We've been best friends forever. And now…you believe that sick bastard over me? Huh?!' he snarled.

She didn't answer.

'You fucking bitch. You're making me look so bad. Do you enjoy that? Is that what Crane's teaching you? To take joy out of hurting others?!' he hissed.

'No' she answered.

'No what?' he scoffed.

'No! He's not a crazy bastard. You're wrong!' she cried out.

'You know, I think you just want attention. And since I'm not good enough for you anymore, you're off in those tight tops to show your boobs to some other guy!' he snarled.

'You're wrong! I don't do that on purpose' she cried weakly.

'So you just happen to throw on a t-short that barely fits every time you go to your ''therapy session''?' he hissed.

She cast her eyes down.

'You must get awfully physical with Crane, right? Tell me Diana, did he fuck you, while you told him how sad and lonely you were?' he spat with disgust.

'Enough' she softly objected.

'Why? Because it's the truth?' he scoffed.

She looked into his eyes.

'We're no longer friends, Adam. Get out of my room' she told him.

He let go of her. She looked up to him.

'Get out of my room!' she snarled.

He jumped back a bit at her sudden hard voice, before slowly heading for the door. Just before he left, she saw tears in his eyes.

She sank to the floor, her breathing heavy. She couldn't believe Adam would think she'd sleep with Jonathan. She was still recovering. She wasn't ready for intimacy like that, let alone with Jonathan.

It would take a very long time before she was back to her old self. And while she felt at ease by being in Richard's or Jonathan's presence, every other guy she encountered had her think they would molest her too.

She sighed. Everything was a mess. She had never wanted Adam and her to grow apart like this. But he couldn't accept the fact she was spending her time with someone else, rather than him.

She now understood Jonathan had been right. Adam couldn't be trusted anymore.

**XXX**

**Poor Diana**** Crane, you little bastard! You're destroying her only friendship!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter will feature more Crane manipulating poor Diana :( **

**Anyways, ****have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: flashback of rape in this chapter!**

**XXX**

Diana held a pillow close to her chest, as she sat on the couch. She had a really bad night sleep after the argument she and Adam had gotten into, despite her medication. Her meds helped her sleep deeply, but last night, not peacefully.

She wiped a stray tear that fell from her face. She looked up when he entered the living-room. She quickly cast her eyes down, and swallowed.

'Diana?' he asked.

She didn't look at him.

'Go away' she softly said.

He sat down next to her.

'Can't we talk?' he asked.

'No. We're done' she argued.

'But-' 'You called me a whore. Do you think I'll forgive you for that?' she cut him off.

'You've changed' he commented.

She shot him a brief glare.

'Look, I'm sorry for what I said-' 'Just go away' she mumbled.

He laid a hand atop her shoulder, causing her to fiercely slap his hand away.

'Don't touch me' she told him.

'What's gotten into you? You never acted this way before' he said.

'Confident, you mean?' she asked.

'No…I…I mean' he rambled.

'You're not used to me talking back to you. That's your problem!' she snarled at him.

'Crane's the problem here, not me!' he snarled back.

'Stop calling him that! Would it hurt you to say his first name?' she cried out.

'Using his first name would make him too human, which he isn't' Adam growled.

'He is as much of a human as we are!' she snarled.

'Don't talk bullshit, Diana! He doesn't have a soul, or a heart for that matter!' Adam hissed.

She looked into his eyes.

'You're such an asshole' she mumbled.

'And you're such a slut for letting him wrap you all around his finger. A few sweet words, and you practically jump him every time you see him!' he growled back.

'I'm not a slut' she argued.

'Look at yourself. No wonder your stepfather sexually assaulted you' he grumbled.

Her eyes widened. She shot up. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

'How dare you?' she asked.

He scoffed.

'Did you ever look into the mirror? You're a beautiful girl, yet you're incredibly naïve and stupid. Men are attracted to that' he stated.

'I guess you'd know all about that' she mumbled.

Before she knew it, he had gotten up, and slapped her hard across the face.

'Shut up' he hissed.

She placed a hand over her bruised cheek. She blinked away her tears, and walked past him. He grabbed her forearm rather tightly.

'It's not too late for you, Diana. You can still get away from him' he tried.

She pulled her arm out of his grip.

'No' she answered.

His eyes narrowed.

'Fine' he muttered.

He pushed past her, leaving her by herself again. She sighed, and rubbed her teary eyes. She just hoped tonight's dinner wouldn't be too awful.

**XXX**

When Crane arrived at the Fischer's residence that evening, it was no surprise to him Adam acted rather hostile. He didn't care; this boy was already delusional in his parents' eyes.

After Adam's parents had told him to look around, Adam had protested and argued he didn't want him around. His father sent him in the kitchen to help his mother with dinner.

He walked around their apartment, wondering where Diana was. He was the only reason he was here. He wanted to see her.

'_**We're going to take her tonight, right?'**_

'_We'll just have to see how the evening goes'_

'_**Are you kidding?'**_

'_If everything runs according to the plan, she'll be mine before the night is out'_

'_**Ours, remember?' '**_

Crane scoffed. Even though Scarecrow was part of him, he wasn't willing to share this girl with anybody. She was all his.

**XXX**

Diana looked at herself in the mirror, which she usually rarely did. After Adam's comment, she felt really self-conscious.

She ran her hands over the fabric of the black dress she was wearing. It had long sleeves, and reached just above her knees. It had a decent neckline, so it didn't show much cleavage.

She pulled her long hair over one shoulder, exposing the healing bite-mark on her neck. Tears filled her eyes at the painful memory.

For a moment, she saw her stepfather's image. She sank to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes. She despised him for making her this way. She had once been confident, and cheerful, but now…she was only a shadow of the girl she once used to be; scared, shy, and hesitant. She feared men that would come close to her. She always thought they would take advantage of her.

'I hate you so much' she said under her breath.

She buried her face into her hands, hating herself for not being strong enough. She remembered the first time he had raped her. It was still branded into her memory.

**XXX**

'_I'm working late again tonight'_

_Diana nodded faintly, smiling at her mother as she pinned up her hair. She carefully got up, and wrapped her arms around her mom. She immediately tensed up, and pushed her away from her. _

_Diana looked at her mom, confusion in her eyes. _

'_Don't' was all that left her mother's mouth. _

_Diana swallowed thickly, before following her mom downstairs. She soon left, leaving her in the hallway._

_She headed back to the living-room, where she found Michael. His brown eyes scanned over her small frame, a slight smirk on his lips. She just ignored the bad feeling inside of her, and took a seat on the couch, next to him. _

_When she wanted to grab the remote, he took it from her, and threw it out of her sight. He moved closer, and placed a hand to her leg. His breath found her ear._

_As he started to kiss her neck, she attempted to get away, which he only chuckled at. His hand got awfully close to between her legs. She could only whimper as he began to touch her, harshly and painfully. _

'_Get o-off me' she weakly protested._

_He nipped at her earlobe. She wrinkled her nose at his breath. He smelled of smoke._

'_You tell me you don't want this but…' he paused to lift up her skirt, and slip his hand into her underwear 'Your body does' he smirked._

'_N-no…stop' she gasped._

_He tightly held her still, as he touched her most intimate places, forcing her body to submit to him. Tears were in her eyes, as her hips unwillingly bucked into his touch._

'_P-please…' she begged._

_He laughed._

'_Since you asked so nicely' he spoke._

_She felt a spark of relief, which quickly turned the fear when he forced her down onto the carpet. Her eyes widened. _

'_No…please…!' she cried out._

_Her attempts to escape proved to be pointless against his firm grip. She was helpless as he undressed her._

_He firmly held her arms down, and took in her naked body as she lied underneath him. Tears spilled from her green eyes. _

'_You know Diana…your mom's kind of letting herself go. But you' he paused, to nuzzle his nose between her breasts 'You…you have such a nice, curvy body for someone your age' he laughed._

_Her blood turned cold from fear. She had always known there was something off with her stepfather but this…not even in her wildest dreams had she wished for this to happen. _

'_Everything about you…it's so arousing. Men like me usually have to look on the internet to find such fine women. But me…I have my personal, little model' he chuckled._

_He moved one hand down to between her legs, which she clamped tightly shut. He simply tore her legs apart, a smirk on his face. _

_Without warning, he forced two fingers inside of her, causing her to scream. He only laughed. She closed her eyes, the pain between her legs sharp, and sudden. _

'_Such a lovely scream' he whispered into her ear._

_She cried out into distress as his thumb roughly rubbed over the sensitive nub between her legs, as he pumped his fingers into her._

_She turned her head to the side, biting the inside of her cheek at the sharp pain, mixed with forced pleasure. Chills went down her spine at his thumb pressing against her so tightly._

_Soon, the pain began to fade, but left her with torturous pleasure, she refused to enjoy. This man was her stepfather, he was forcing this onto her, she couldn't, and wouldn't enjoy this. _

_She fought back a moan, but he had already heard her. He began to move faster. _

'_Good girl' he hissed into her ear._

_She opened her eyes._

'_Please stop' she begged._

'_You don't want me to stop. You're soaking wet, Diana. You're enjoying this' he declared._

_She sobbed._

_He pulled his hand away from her, and brought his hand up before her face, forcing her to see his fingers were wet. She felt ashamed of her body, which had betrayed her so easily. _

'_You see? This is all you' he tortured her._

_She didn't respond. She watched with disgust and horror as he put his fingers into his mouth, his smirk never fading._

_He sat up straight, and unbuckled his belt. He unzipped his pants, and took them off. His t-shirt, and shoes and socks soon followed. As soon as he removed his underwear, she closed her eyes, refusing to believe this was happening. He wouldn't do this to her. He wouldn't!_

_His rough hands rubbed her hips._

'_Open your eyes. I want to watch your expression as I take you' he demanded._

_She opened her eyes, her vision blurred with tears. He swept her legs over his hips, and eased closer. His hands found her wrists, and he pressed them hard into the carpet, as he forced his length into her all at once, breaking her, and making her cry out at the top of her lungs. She arched her back in pain, and threw her head back._

_She tried to gasp for air as he took her, leaving her body paralyzed with shock. Why was he doing this? Why would he hurt a girl like this?_

**XXX**

'Diana?'

She looked up, seeing Jonathan stand in the door opening, his expression one of concern. She crawled to her feet, and ran straight into his arms, only to bury her face into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. She choked back a sob.

'It's alright' he told her kindly.

He rubbed her back. She moved to rest her head on his shoulder. She inhaled through her nose, allowing a blush to creep up her cheeks. He smelled so good.

He placed a hand to the back of her head.

'It's alright, Diana. I'm here' he soothed her.

'I…I had a flashback…it all seemed so real…like he was back to hurt me' she sobbed.

'Shh…don't fill your head with bad memories' he whispered.

'Jonathan…I'm scared' she said very softly.

'Hush now…everything will be alright' he whispered into her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I'm so glad you're here' she confessed.

He tightened his grip on her, which only made her feel more at ease with him. She nuzzled her nose briefly against his neck, making him tense up.

She lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

'Sorry' she apologized.

He chuckled warmly.

'It's fine' he assured her.

She pulled away from him, and looked up. His eyes softened at seeing her. He reached for her face, which she flinched slightly at, as he gently wiped her tears.

'Look at you. Such a beautiful girl shouldn't be crying' he said.

She felt herself blush deeply.

'You think I'm beautiful?' she asked softly.

He rubbed his thumb over her rosy cheek. A charming smile crept up his full lips. He -very gently- pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She got chills from the sudden contact.

'I do' he spoke.

She cast her eyes down, feeling incredibly shy by his comment, and his actions. While Adam had told her the same thing before, the way Jonathan told her what he thought of her, gave her a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

'_Dr. Crane?'_

Both looked up at hearing Sylvia speak. Her eyes went to Jonathan.

'A word, please' she demanded.

Diana frowned as they both left. What was up with Sylvia lately?

**XXX**

'I thought I told you to not give her any false hope'

Crane inwardly rolled his eyes. What was he supposed to do? Tell her she looked hideous? That no-one wanted her?

'My apologies, Mrs. Fischer. But she clearly lacks the feeling of being wanted. While she's terrified of men, she wants attention. She craves the feeling of being wanted, to be complimented' he explained.

'Please understand that you're her psychiatrist, and giving her that kind of attention will only fill her head with the wrong thoughts' she argued.

'What kind of wrong thoughts? That she is beautiful? That she's actually liked, and admired for her strength by people around her?' he snapped back.

'No. You'll let her believe she has a chance to get your affection' she calmly responded.

Crane tightened his jaw, angered by her demands. He knew he had to play along to earn her trust, but she was rather obnoxious.

'I apologize. It'll never happen again' he said.

She sighed.

'I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge. Adam's being more troublesome than usual' she apologized to him.

Crane offered a friendly smile. He was tempted to strangle this obnoxious woman, but found it wise not to do so. After dinner, he would request to see Adam alone, and then…he'd use his toxin on him. his parents would think he had a mental breakdown. He'd be out of his way, for good.

**XXX**

**Thank you guy so much for all your reviews, follows and favorites! I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me to know this version of the story is so much better :D**

**Anyways, ****have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all: I want you all to know this is, in my opinion, a very crappy chapter, so please bear with me. I feel really bad about this chapter :(**

**XXX**

'I'm not coming near that table if he's there!'

Diana flinched at hearing Adam yell from the living-room. She was already sitting at the dinner-table; her hands nestled in her lap.

She looked at Jonathan next to her.

'I'm sorry' she softly apologized.

His warm hand found hers from under the table. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. She blushed furiously at the contact. His hand was warm and comforting against her skin.

'It's completely fine. This isn't your fault' he said comfortingly.

She watched Adam as he entered. He glared at Crane, which made her really uncomfortable. His father followed him into the kitchen, and forced him to sit down across the table.

Diana looked at him. He glared at her.

'I can't believe you got my parents to go along with this' he scoffed.

'Adam' Richard warned.

'What? It's all her fault. If she hadn't gotten cozy with this psycho, this wouldn't be necessary' Adam said angrily.

Diana got up, tears in her eyes. She wasn't ready for more his insults. All he had done was insult her up until now. It only got worse ever since Jonathan had started giving her therapy.

She left the kitchen, hearing Adam snarl at his parents. She went to her room, and took a seat on her bed. She heaved a deep, shaky sigh. Tears began to fill her eyes, and trickled down her cheeks. She sobbed.

She watched Jonathan as he entered, and sat down next to her.

'I'm so…so…sorry' she apologized.

He began to run his hand through her brown hair. She moved closer.

'Shh…don't cry' he whispered.

He kissed her temple softly. She leaned into his touch, realizing how badly she craved his comfort. She needed him.

'I'll talk to him, Diana. I promise this will all be over soon' he whispered.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

'Thank you' she said softly.

'You're welcome' he whispered back.

**XXX**

Crane entered the kitchen again, finding Adam and his parents there.

'I would like to talk to you, Adam' he spoke.

'Fine' Adam growled.

Even his parents were stunned by his answer. They left the kitchen rather quickly, leaving Crane alone with the young man.

'Whatever you're planning on doing with Diana, I won't allow you to hurt her' he hissed at him.

Crane had to chuckle.

'Has it ever occurred to you that I might actually care for her well-being?' he asked.

'You aren't capable of feeling anything!' Adam snapped at him.

Crane narrowed his eyes.

'Is that so?' he wondered out loud.

'I've seen the way you look at her. It's sickening' Adam scowled.

Crane adjusted his sleeve, feeling the syringe inside his sleeve. He was ready to use his toxin on him. He knew too much.

'And how to do I look at her? The same way you do?' he asked.

Adam's face fell. He stepped closer. For the first time, Crane saw fear in his eyes. Fear of him.

His back met the wall behind him.

'Mark my words, Adam…you will regret the day you decided to intervene with my plans' he hissed quietly.

'And you're going to stop me?' Adam nervously asked.

'Your own parents believe you to be delusional, Diana has ended your friendship because you constantly insult her, and on top of that…no one believes you' Crane spoke.

Adam's eyes widened. Crane swiftly put a hand over the young boy's mouth, before pulling out the syringe, and pushing the needle into his neck. He stepped back, and watched as Adam started screaming. He had to jump back when he attempted to hit him, his eyes wide, and all his sanity…gone.

'_**It's about time this happened'**_

'_It was worth the waiting. He'll never recover from the dose we gave him'_

'_**His parents will never suspect us'**_

When his parents entered, he ran for them, screaming. Before they could stop him, he had run past them.

Crane watched for a moment, amused, and pleased things were running so smoothly. He then realized Adam would most likely try to harm Diana, since he believed this was all her fault.

Before he left the kitchen, he pulled out a lighter, turned it on, and allowed it to fall onto the carpet, knowing that kind of fabric would burn up rather quickly, and set everything else near it on fire.

Alongside his parents, he closely followed Adam through his rampage through the house. He left nothing intact. Family pictures, cherishes memories, furniture…he destroyed everything.

Crane felt his heart clench with regret when he heard Diana scream. He pushed past Adam's parents, and headed for Diana's room. He found her there, on the ground, gasping for air, as Adam strangled her.

He wasted no time to act, and grabbed Adam at his arm, which was able to deliver a painful blow to his face, causing his glasses to fall from his face. It wasn't as if he really needed them; he only used his glasses to come across more intelligent, and intimidating.

He was pushed aside by Adam's father, whom pulled the boy off the distressed, and panicked girl underneath him. He pressed him onto the ground, but Adam was proven to be too enraged, and too lost to stay still.

'I hate all of you! You never believed me!' he yelled.

Crane watched as Richard had great difficulty to control his enraged son. He had completely lost it. He was insane.

'Call an ambulance!' he told his wife.

She ran out of the room. Not much later, she screamed there was fire in the house. Crane fought back an inward smirk, before quickly helping Diana up. She trembled heavily against him, her face buried into his chest.

'What's happening?' she asked softly.

He simply held her close to him. Her heart hammered hard against his own chest.

Richard looked at him.

'Get her out of here' he spoke.

He gave a brief nod, before taking Diana with him. She began to cough as they passed the living-room, flames starting to engulf the entire house. Smoke was everywhere.

He saw her look around her. Her fear was very obvious. She was scared. He felt conflicted; he planned on simply leaving Adam and his parents to burn to death in this house, but she would be all alone. She would have no one left from her old life.

He pulled her along with him, taking her out of the house as quickly as he could.

Once outside, he watched the flames come out of the windows.

'We have to go back inside. They might be trapped' Diana said softly.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him. Her eyes were wide, and filled with tears.

'They'll be fine, I promise' he lied.

He knew they would die. They had probably already burned to death.

She threw her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his chest. She sobbed.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, while reaching for his pocket with his free hand. He pulled out a syringe, filled with a mild sedative. He looked at Diana, crying in his arms.

'_**Do it, Johnny. Or you'll never get this chance again'**_

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't live another day without her.

He pulled the cap of the syringe, before slowly pushing her hair away from her neck. She kept sobbing into his chest, her panic from the fire and Adam losing his mind very obvious.

He lowered the syringe towards her neck, doubting whether to do this or not.

'Jonathan, I'm scared' she softly said.

He tightened his grip on her waist. He had no choice; he had to do this. Despite how wrong it felt to hurt her…it was necessary. He needed her.

'I'm so sorry' he apologized.

He slowly pushed the needle into her neck. A cry of pain left her lips. He felt her grip on him tighten, before her grip slowly loosened, and she completely lost her consciousness.

He lifted her up into his arms, and cast one final look at the burning house, that was slowly surrounded by worried neighbors. They failed to notice him, as he placed Diana into the backseat of his car, and slowly drove back to his apartment. His heart leaped in his chest, as he looked into the rearview mirror, seeing Diana lying in the backseat. He smiled. He finally had her; she was his now.

**XXX**

Once he had arrived at his apartment, Crane carried the girl downstairs. She was very light, he noticed. She barely weighted anything.

He gently let her rest on the bed, and stepped back. A smile crept up his lips. He was so glad she was finally here. After waiting so long…she was here, with him.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, and watched her sleep. Her long, brown hair was spread out onto the pillows. She looked breathtaking.

He noticed, her clothes had gotten rather dusty from the fire, and probably smelled like that too. He doubted whether to change her clothes or not.

'_**You should change her; she'll look beautiful in that pink, little babydoll you bought her'**_

Crane sighed deeply.

'_I guess clean clothes would be better for her'_

Scarecrow made no comment after that. Crane stood up, and headed for her closet. He opened it, and picked up the article his other half had mentioned.

Slowly, he got back to the bed, and placed the ruffled dress, and matching panties down onto the mattress.

His heartbeat picked up as he removed her shoes, and leggings, exposing her long legs. The sudden amount of bare skin had him take in a very deep breath. He moved to slowly pull up her dress, revealing her curvy hips, flat stomach, and her chest. A soft chuckle escaped him at seeing she wore a mismatched bra and panties, but it didn't take away her beauty.

Soon, he had removed her dress as well, leaving her in her underwear. His eyes wandered over her body. She was so curvy for her age. She was perfect, in his eyes.

She turned her head to the side, a soft sigh escaping her. She kept sleeping peacefully, making him smile.

Carefully, he brought his hands up behind her back, to unclasp her bra. Once he took that off, he removed the last article of her clothing, leaving her naked beneath him.

He took a moment to observe her. She was everything he had hoped to be. What worried him though, was the fact he could slightly see her ribs. She was thin, but almost unhealthily so. He reminded himself to take very good care of her, so she'd gain some more weight.

He took the small dress and underwear, and carefully dressed her in it. He smiled at seeing her in the little dress, the color suiting her pale skin. He didn't know what it was, but the light, pink color really brought out her sweet innocence.

He lowered his head to her neck, allowing himself to breathe in her soft perfume. He stroked her hair, making her moan softly in her sleep. He stifled back a groan, the simple sound of her moaning, arousing him.

'I've waited so long for you…' he spoke.

She turned her head to the other side, making her nose brush down his cheek. When he slightly turned his head, he found himself only inches away from her face. He trembled slightly, before getting off her, much to his other half's protest.

'_**What are you doing?'**_

'_She needs her rest. She'll be very distressed once she realizes I brought her here'_

Scarecrow grumbled inside his head, which had him chuckle. He went to the door, and took one final look at the young girl on the bed. He couldn't stop himself from smiling. He would never be able to let her go now.

**XXX**

Gordon got out of his police car, and sighed deeply, before turning to his colleague. The fire-department was busy securing the apartment in front of them.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Fire in the kitchen. Three dead, one missing' his colleague, a young woman said.

She handed Gordon the files, showing both the victims, and the missing person. The person missing was none other than the young girl he had rescued only a few weeks back.

'You know her?' his colleague asked.

'Diana O'Connell, age nineteen, grew up in the Narrows with an alcoholic mother and a rapist stepfather, and her father left when she was sixteen. She recently started living with this family, after both her mother and stepfather passed away' Gordon explained.

'Does she have any other contacts?' the woman asked.

Gordon thought long, and a name came up in his head. He nodded.

'Jonathan Crane' he spoke.

**XXX**

Crane wasn't surprised that Officer Gordon showed up at his doorstep later that night. He welcomed him, to avoid any and all suspicion.

'Diana's missing' Gordon simply said.

Crane allowed his eyes to widen, as if he didn't know.

'She isn't here?' Gordon informed.

'I'm afraid not, sir. What happened?' Crane asked with faked shock.

'There was a fire at the Fischer residence. Both Mr. and Mrs. Fischer, and their son are dead. And since Diana has developed a pretty close relationship with you, I guessed you would know where she is' Gordon explained.

'I dare to think Adam killed her' Crane said.

His statement had Gordon frown.

'That's a rather bold accusation' he commented.

'Young Adam had already started to become delusional in his time as my student. I think he went insane, set the house on fire, killed Diana, and disposed of her body' Crane said.

'Do you have any proof to back that theory up?' Gordon asked.

'He has already tried to harm her before. She called me one night, distressed and crying, telling me how he had kissed her against her will. Before I could do anything, the phone line was disconnected' Crane explained.

Gordon nodded, before heading back for the door.

'Thank you for your time, Dr. Crane. I probably won't bother you again. I'll let you know if we find her' he explained.

'Please do find her. The Narrows are dangerous at night' Crane called after him, before closing the door. A smirk curled on his lips. This officer was beyond stupid.

**XXX**

**I'm SO sorry it took so long. Work left me with no free time to update. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter better.**

**Also, check out my profile to see the dress Diana was wearing. It's really cute.**

**Anyways, ****have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	14. Chapter 14

Soon after Gordon had left, Crane made his way back downstairs, where he took a seat on Diana's bedside. She kept sleeping silently.

He knew that once she woke up, she'd suffer from the effects the sedative had on her. She'd be dizzy, light-headed, and feel incredibly exhausted.

He wanted to be there for her when she woke up; he wouldn't leave her side.

She would be confused, and scared. She'd feel alone, and would probably go back into her timid, silent shell.

Carefully, he moved closer, and pulled her into his arms. Her head rested against his chest, while he gently pulled her legs over his lap. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold her like this again once she woke up. She would be afraid to even be near him, he knew that.

He sighed, and brushed her hair out of her face. He wanted her so badly. And even though she was here now…the mere thought of her being afraid of him…it broke his heart. He wanted to spare her from suffering. She didn't deserve to be tormented more violence, or abuse.

**XXX**

When Diana slowly became conscious again, her head was pounding, and her thoughts were very hazy.

She opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. Her vision was very blurry, but it slowly cleared. She soon found herself lost in a pair of blue eyes looking down on her. She recognized those eyes immediately.

'J-Jonathan?' she softly asked.

He smiled faintly, and nodded. She shifted, and realized he had cradled her in his arms. She felt warmth radiating from him; she felt safe.

Her thoughts wandered to Adam and his family. Flashes of the fire went by before her eyes.

'W-what happened to Adam and his family?' she asked.

'Don't tire yourself out with questions; just rest now, my love' he whispered warmly.

He kissed the top of her head. She leaned into his embrace, but grew worried and scared at seeing her change of clothing. She tiredly looked around her, seeing she was in a room she was unfamiliar with. Fear seeped into her.

'W-where am I? What happened to my clothes?' she panicky asked.

'Hush…' he tried to calm her down.

She looked into his blue eyes.

'Tell me the truth' she nearly begged him.

'Diana…you've been through a lot. I'll explain everything when you're doing better. You need to rest' he told her.

She swallowed thickly. An awful feeling stirred in her stomach. Why was she feeling so unsafe all of the sudden? Jonathan would never hurt her, or lie to her.

He touched the side of her face. His fingers were incredibly warm against her skin, as he caressed her temple softly, and caringly.

She closed her eyes briefly, her head beginning to spin again. Tears prickled in her eyes.

'My head…it hurts' she weakly whimpered.

He took one of her hands, and laced their fingers together. She watched him with shock, and embarrassment, as he gently grazed his lips against her fingertips. The contact was strange and sudden, but she found herself unable to tell him to stop.

'I know. The effects will only last a few more hours. You'll feel a lot better soon' he comforted her.

She frowned. What was he talking about?

'W-what?' she asked.

He smiled weakly.

'Don't ask anything; just rest' he spoke.

'You're h-hiding something' she stated.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp. His expression changed to one of worry.

'Where am I?'

She tried to sound strong, but she was too tired, and too weak to stay composed.

'You don't have to be afraid. You're safe now. You'll never get hurt again, I made sure of that' he assured her.

She faintly shook her head. Why was he avoiding all her questions?

'Where am I?' she repeated.

Tears began to fill her eyes. She was confused, and frustrated by the lack of information he was giving her.

'You're in your new home. You'll be staying with me' he explained.

Her eyes widened.

'W-what?' she exclaimed.

'After we got outside, I had to give you a mild sedative, because you were so panicked and scared. You fainted, so I brought you here' he said.

'You…you changed my clothes?' she asked with tears in her eyes.

The thought of Jonathan changing her clothes while she was unconscious scared, and repulsed her.

'Shh…calm down…there's nothing to worry about' he whispered.

She attempted to get out of his grasp, but her body was too exhausted to put up a struggle.

He held her close, attempting to hush her, as she started to cry. She was scared. Why had he brought her here?

'Why am I here?' she choked.

'I brought you here to protect you, Diana' he soothed her.

She sobbed softly, confused, and afraid of what his real intentions were. She simply sensed he wasn't telling the truth.

'Don't be afraid. I'll never hurt you' he whispered.

He nuzzled his nose against her temple. A soft, shaky sigh escaped her. He was so close…

She felt her heartbeat pick up at seeing him so up close. Never had she been so close to someone, and had she felt comfortable by that fact. Not even with Adam…had she felt this way. Jonathan simply stirred feelings inside of her, feelings she had never felt before.

'Close your eyes, and try to sleep some more. You'll feel better in a few hours' he whispered.

He tenderly eased her down onto the bed, and pulled up the purple sheets to cover her. He stood up afterwards, and headed for the door. He opened it. She bit her lip. She didn't want to be alone.

'Jonathan…' she cried weakly.

He turned to look at her. He gave her a reassuring smile.

'It's alright. You're safe' he promised.

Before she could call his name again, he had closed, and locked the door.

She tried to sit up, but it was proven to be a huge task for her body to do so. She trembled heavily, as she slowly got into a sitting position. She tried her hardest to remain strong, but more tears began to run down her pale cheeks.

She looked at the closed door.

'Jonathan?' she called softly.

She felt her arms threatening to give out, the weight of having to support her body too much. More tears filled her eyes.

'Jonathan!'

She tried to scream, but she felt so exhausted.

She collapsed back onto the bed, her head in the many, thick pillows. She moaned in pain. Her head felt as if it was going to explode.

She breathed heavily, and grasped her fingers into the pillows. Tears ran down her face uncontrollably. She just hoped Jonathan was right. She felt terrible.

**XXX**

Crane halted briefly on the stairs when he heard his name being called. His gaze softened. He understood she was scared. But he would get her a glass of water first, to ease her headache. He wouldn't get her aspirin; she already had enough sedating drugs in her system.

**_'You're an idiot'_**

_'Excuse me?' _Crane asked out loud.

**_'You should've just forced her down on that bed, and taken her then. She was too weak to resist. You had the opportunity, and you blew it!'_**

_'Unlike you, I do care for her pleasure'_

**_'Ohh believe me, I do care. I care about hearing her scream out as we take that curvy body of hers'_**

_'Enough!'_

Crane cut his other half of aggressively. He wouldn't reduce to the level her stepfather had assaulted her. He would teach her what it would be like to be loved. She would have to feel safe, and secure, before he could slowly bring her into a relationship with him. Intimacy wouldn't be important, for a very long time. Her happiness was much more important.

**XXX**

When Crane entered Diana's bedroom again, he found her in bed, lying on her side, her face towards him. She had her eyes closed.

'Diana?' he asked carefully.

She opened her eyes slowly. He smiled.

'I got you something to drink' he said, holding up the glass he had in his hand.

She tried to sit up, but had a lot of trouble doing so. He went to sit on the bed, and placed the glass on her nightstand.

He helped her sit up, and picked up the glass with his free hand. He had made sure to put a straw in the glass, to make it easier on her.

He bended the straw lightly, before slowly bringing it up to her lips. She sipped up the cool water, and he saw how much good it did to her.

He watched as a stray drop of water slid down her chin, and neck, and ended in the swell of her breasts. He tried his hardest not to be distracted by her lovely frame, but she was simply too inviting for him to look away from.

She soon grasped the glass with her own hand, but he kept holding it, in case she would accidently drop it, due to her lack of strength at the moment.

She emptied the glass about halfway, before pulling away. She wiped her mouth, and sighed in content.

'When I get better…can I go back to Adam's family?' she asked.

He felt heartbroken at the thought of her wanting to leave him. He decided to just keep the truth from her, since the loss of the Fischer family, would probably damage her even more.

'I'm afraid you'll have to stay here, Diana. After all that's happened, it's not safe for you out there' he explained.

Her eyes widened. He saw her eyes starting to water. It got to him. To see her so upset broke his heart.

'I promise I'll take very good care of you' he whispered.

'N-no…I want to go home' she argued softly.

'This is your home now' he tried to hush her.

'Let me go! I'm scared!' she weakly cried out.

He narrowed his eyes. He had been very gentle this far, but she was testing his patience.

'Diana, enough. You need to accept the fact you're remaining here. I won't let you go' he spoke.

'But-' 'I said enough!' he snarled.

She flinched. His harsh gaze softened instantly. Her bottom lip trembled.

She broke down crying. He sighed, and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his collar.

'Please…I'm scared' she begged softly.

'I'm afraid I won't be able to let you go, Diana' he apologized.

She sobbed harder, making him curse himself for making her cry. He hated seeing her so upset.

He rocked her from side to side.

'Shh…' he hushed her.

'Please let me go…' she pleaded softly.

He stroked her hair.

'It's alright…you're safe here. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again' he whispered.

She kept sobbing.

'Hush now…you know I'll never hurt you' he spoke warmly.

'What about Sylvia? And Richard? Where are they?' she asked.

'I'll explain everything later. For now…all you need to know is that you're safe here' he explained.

She didn't seem satisfied with his answer, because he heard her grumble a few displeased words, before burying her face back into his neck.

He allowed a small smile to creep up his lips. He was so glad he finally had her. He had waited so long, but it had been worth it. Because she would never leave his side.

**XXX**

**I am SO sorry for not updating. My laptop crashed, and went through repairs so I really couldn't update. But we're back, and the following chapters will feature more action than this one, I promise!**

**Anyways, ****have a nice day!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	15. Chapter 15

A few hours after Jonathan had left again, Diana slowly began to feel better. She sat up carefully, still not completely sure whether her body had regained enough strength for her to sit up. Luckily, she was able to sit up straight without any issues.

She ran her hand through her hair. She was still very confused. She had no idea why she was here. Jonathan had said it was to protect her, but she just had a feeling he wasn't completely truthful with her.

She hated feeling that way. He had helped her so much; she refused to believe he would hurt her, or lie to her.

She rubbed her bare arms, and sighed. What was she supposed to do now?

She looked at the glass of water on her nightstand, and carefully reached for it. She slowly drank up the remaining water, feeling better with every small sip she took.

Once she finished her water, she got out of bed, and opened the door close to her bed. She found a bathroom there, complete with a shower, and toilet. It had her frown. It seemed Jonathan had put an awful lot of effort into trying to make her comfortable.

She went to the sink, and turned open the tab, only to splash some water into her face. Cool drops of water slid down her neck, making her shiver.

She looked at her reflection. She touched the soft, pink fabric that covered her. While it felt extremely soft to the touch, she was revolted by the idea of Jonathan changing her clothes.

She pulled her hands away from the fabric. She refused to let those thoughts inside her head. Of course Jonathan wouldn't do that, she mentally scolded herself.

He cared for her; he knew not to make her uncomfortable. It led her to think about how he had held her before. How he had cradled her in his strong arms, and kept her safe.

She rubbed her eyes. What was she thinking? That Jonathan actually felt the same way about her? That he would simply admit to her, he was in love with her? Of course he wouldn't. He had been her teacher, and her psychiatrist. He wouldn't be willing to go beyond that, she reminded herself. He was a professional. Any and all interest he had in her was purely fixated on getting her better. Nothing more than that.

She listened to the silence, hearing nothing but her own breathing.

She kept staring at her own reflection. All she really saw was a weak, broken girl. Broken by all the abuse, from both her mother and stepfather. She wanted to be strong, but felt like she couldn't. Not by herself, anyways.

She had always considered her own body provocative. She hated herself for looking the way she did. All her looks had gotten her this far…was torment and abuse. She wanted to look normal, average even but…that was impossible.

Tears prickled in her eyes, making her blink, and turn away from her reflection. She got out of the bathroom, and closed the door.

She spotted another door. Curiosity got the better of her; she went to the door, and opened it. It revealed a walk-in closet which, to her surprise, was filled with clothes.

All the clothes were very girly, completely different from things she usually wore.

She picked a sleeveless, light pink dress from a clothing hanger, seeing it would probably reach her knees, and reach up to her collarbone. It had a thin brown-colored belt around the waist, and had a zipper on the back. One thing she also noticed was the layer of see-through lace on the dress.

She felt herself blush. Had Jonathan really bought her clothes so she'd be comfortable? Why would he put so much effort into making her comfortable here?

She kept going through the closet, finding pretty much every piece of clothing she needed. It frightened her, especially the underwear. How would he know her size?

She picked up a white, silky-looking robe, and put it around herself, tying the belt around her waist tightly, refusing to show off any more skin. She felt rather cold.

She got out of the closet, and closed its doors. She jumped slightly at hearing the door unlock behind her. She spun around, spotting Jonathan in the door-opening, carrying a tray.

His eyes settled on her small frame, taking in how she looked. She began to feel exposed with his eyes on her.

Her eyes went to the still opened door. How badly she just wanted to run away, to go back to Adam's family. Even after all the arguing she and Adam had been through, she felt upset by how he had suddenly lost his mind. They had been best friends forever.

As soon as he realized she was planning on trying to get away, he closed the door, and locked it. She tensed up.

'Don't' was all he said.

'I…I didn't do any-' 'You were thinking about trying to get away, weren't you?' he cut her off.

She swallowed. He placed the tray down onto her nightstand.

'Weren't you?' he asked again.

She lowered her eyes.

'Diana, you don't have to be afraid' he spoke gently.

'Why are you trying to keep me from leaving?' she asked with tears in her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes.

'We've talked about this before. I can't let you leave. I just can't' he tried to reason with her.

'I…I don't want to stay here' she confessed very softly.

He came closer to her.

'I know you're scared, but it just takes a little getting used to, that's all' he told her.

She shook her head. She refused to believe that.

She gasped when he grabbed her at her shoulders. She looked up, allowing tears to spill from her eyes. His eyes bore down into hers. His showed irritation, and a hint of anger. It scared her. She had never seen him angry before.

'Stop this defiant act, Diana. You're staying with me, you need to accept that' he spoke.

'No…' she whimpered softly.

His grip on her shoulders tightened.

'I don't want to hear another word about this' he commanded.

'But Jonathan, I'm-' 'I said: I don't want to hear another word about this' he cut her off.

He released her, and went back to the door. He unlocked it, and sighed.

'Eat. You must be hungry' he told her, before leaving her by herself again.

She headed for the door, and pulled at the handle. It wouldn't budge. She started banging on the door, tears spilling from her eyes.

'Jonathan…open the door…please…let me out!' she cried out.

No response. She kept banging on the door, frustrated and terrified by how he had declared not to let her go. He was keeping her locked up like some animal.

**XXX**

Crane the doorknob in his hand as he leaned against the locked door. He closed his eyes. He could hear her; feel her banging on the door, crying out his name, begging him to set her free.

He clenched his teeth. He wanted so much to chase her fears away, hold her close and soothe her discomfort. But she was too terrified and confused to let him in. She didn't want to be here.

He listened to her muffled cries as they grew fainter. He sighed. It was harsh but…if she had simply listened to him…, he didn't have to be so hard to her. Still…he felt terrible for making her cry.

He softly heard her beg for her release. Her soft voice sounded broken. He released the doorknob and walked up the stairs, being forced to turn a blind eye to her pleading. Sooner or later…she'd give up.

**XXX**

**Sorry it's such a short chapter guys. But I'm kind of having a writer's block. That's why I wanted to ask you guys, if you could help me. You can PM me with ideas for the following chapters, suggestion on how to do things, even a story-line. Please! I need your help! You guys are all so awesome for sticking with this story, I want to give you the opportunity to help with the story ;)**

**Again: PLEASE, help me, I need to get past my block!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	16. Chapter 16

**In this chapter, I'm introducing a new character, who's going to play a pretty big part in the coming chapters. I picture the detective working with Gordon as a younger version of Charlie Hunnam, since I loved him in Pacific Rim. If you're unfamiliar with Charlie Hunnam, I'll post a link to what he looks like on my profile.**

**XXX**

Diana sank through her knees, and rested her head against the door in defeat. She felt scared, no, she felt terrified. What was Jonathan planning on doing with her? Assault her?

Tears freely spilled from her eyes. She didn't want to think about that. He wouldn't do that.

She kept trying to convince herself he wouldn't hurt her, but the more she thought about it…the more unsure she grew.

She had trusted him, had exposed her darkest secrets to him…and he betrayed her. That part hurt the most. Why would he do this to her if he cared? Why would he lock her up?

She couldn't understand. He had been so kind towards her and now…he told her she just had to stop asking him to let her go.

She moved away from the door, and went to the bed. She laid down on her side, and pulled her knees up. Tears spilled from her eyes.

'Someone please find me…' she begged very softly.

**XXX**

'Any leads on the missing girl?' Gordon asked.

A young detective looked up. Gordon had grown fond of the young man. He was a dedicated, but hot-headed officer in training.

The young man ran a hand through his messy, blond hair, and looked at the computer screen.

'I found her father. He's an employee at Wayne Enterprises. He left her and her mother three years ago, because she was having an affair with this…Michael guy' he explained.

'Good work, rookie' Gordon spoke.

The young man turned in his seat. Gordon observed him. He had been here for over a year now, and he had been able to solve so many cases. He had a talent for tracking, and finding people. He had made no mistake putting him on this case.

'Let's bring him in then, shall we?' he asked.

Young Liam smiled.

'Yes, sir' he replied.

Gordon nodded in approval before leaving.

Liam turned his attention back to the computer screen. He took the phone on his desk, and began to dial the number of the missing girl's father. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'_Gabriel O'Connell'_

'Good day, sir. This is Liam Smith, from the Gotham Police Department' he explained.

'_I hope I'm not in trouble' _

Liam suppressed a scoff. After three years of abandoning his daughter, he was worried about himself.

'Actually, your daughter is' he said.

'_M-my daughter?'_

'She's missing, sir. You're the only one she has left' Liam spoke.

'_What about her mother? And her stepfather? Where are they?'_

'Dead, sir. Both of them. With all due respect, but when did you last spoke to your daughter?' Liam asked.

'_Three years ago'_

'I'd like you to come to the police station this afternoon. My boss, James Gordon would like to speak to you' Liam said.

'_I can't be of any use if I haven't seen my daughter in such a long-' _'Sir, we're talking about _**your **_daughter here. If you won't come to help us, no one will. The family she was staying at are all dead. And a teacher of hers, whom she had developed a rather close relationship with…has no idea where she could be' Liam cut the man off.

'_Very well officer. You'll see me this afternoon'_

'Good day, sir' Liam said, before hanging up.

He looked at a picture of the girl missing. She was a very pretty girl. To think she was only six years younger than him, surprised him. She looked a lot older.

He sighed deeply. He just hoped she was okay.

'Don't worry. We'll find you, I promise' he said with a faint smile.

**XXX**

When Crane went to see Diana again, he wasn't surprised to see her food hadn't been touched. She was lying on her side, her back turned to him.

'Diana?' he called her name.

She didn't respond. He guessed she was either asleep, or she didn't want to talk to him. He guessed the latter. She was incredibly upset, he knew that.

He took a seat on the side of her bed. He began to stroke her hair. She flinched, indicating she was indeed still awake.

'I know you're upset; I don't blame you. But I can assure you…I only want the best for you' he spoke.

She didn't respond. He carefully pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

'I'll always be there for you. Let me be your guide, I can help you' he whispered.

She sobbed.

'Don't cry; it's alright…I'm here, I'll protect you' he promised.

'_**Jeez Johnny, cut the sweet-talk, and just tell her you want to fuck her senseless. I'm sure she won't even try to resist. She's so weak…'**_

'_That's exactly why I won't force my desires onto her. If she goes through anymore trauma…she'll break, for good'_

'_**Like that's a bad thing'**_

'_It is. Now will you shut up?'_

Both personalities were snapped out of their monologue, as she slowly turned around. Tears were in her eyes.

'You…you won't hurt me?' she asked.

'Of course not. What made you think that?' he asked.

She lowered her eyes.

'You're…keeping me locked up…I thought you would…' she hesitated.

'Would what?' he asked.

'Take advantage of me' she said softly.

His eyes widened. While he knew she was still scared, it hurt him to hear her say such things. To think she would have such thoughts about him…shocked him.

'I will never put my hands on you, in that kind of way. You deserve much more than that' he whispered.

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She shivered, and moved away from him. He nodded in understanding.

'Eat your food, you must be hungry' he kindly told her.

'I'm not' she argued softly.

He sighed.

'Diana, I understand you're scared and confused, but starving yourself won't solve anything. You're already very fragile, I don't want you to get sick' he told her.

She swallowed.

'Just eat your food, and then go to sleep. You need to rest, after having such a hectic day' he instructed.

She sat up, and allowed him to put the plate into her lap. He watched her closely as she started to eat. He wanted to make sure, she actually ate the food.

She noticed his eyes on her, and started to blush. He smiled. She was so incredibly beautiful. And yet, she was unaware of how captivating she really was.

Once she finished her food, he took the tray from her, and got up. She looked up to him.

'Jonathan?' she softly asked.

'Yes?' he answered.

'What happened to my journal?' she asked.

'I'm afraid it got lost in the fire' he apologized.

She lowered her head.

'Okay' she replied.

His features softened. She looked devastated.

'I could get you a new one…if you'd like' he offered.

She looked up, a glint of hope in her eyes.

'You would do that for me?' she asked.

He offered a charming smile, making her blush.

'Of course' he answered.

'_**Wow, she really is stupid. A few sweet words, and she changes instantly'**_

'_I'm afraid you've got stupidity mixed up with innocence. She's not stupid'_

'_**Come on, Johnny, look at her. Even before she got here, she was practically at your feet. And you refuse to take advantage of that. You know as well as I do, she would probably do anything for you'**_

'_And part of that is because she doesn't know any other way to respond than being submissive'_

'_**I guess the stepfather was good for something'**_

'_For the last time: I'm not going to force myself onto her!'_

'_**A part of you wants to' **_his other half chuckled.

Crane looked at her for a moment. Scarecrow had been right. The sadistic part of him, wanted to make her scream, to hear her cry in pure terror, to beg for mercy…

He sighed.

'Jonathan, are you okay?'

Her sweet voice brought him back to reality. He smiled at her.

'Just a little lost in my thoughts. I'm fine. Just rest now. I'll get you some books tomorrow' he said.

She watched him as he went to the door. She remained on the bed, but he saw her yearning to be free. He understood she was still scared, but he was convinced she would soon grow to get used to it.

He planned on buying her a few romance novels. Maybe that way, she would find a place to put her feelings. Reading about someone else's feelings would give her a sense of security. She would realize she was allowed to have certain feelings, and that she was allowed to let them out, to show what she felt.

**XXX**

**Again, a short chapter. I guess it's better than nothing. Do not worry, the action will come, soon! I promise! I'll try to get past this writer's block, because all that comes out right now is crap *sigh* I hope you'll still enjoy it. Until next time!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	17. Chapter 17

Diana hadn't been able to keep track of days as they passed by. She didn't know how long she had been trapped. The books she had were little help. She hated Jonathan for buying her romance novels. She was unable to read those. She felt unable to read about someone else's feelings. She felt too embarrassed by the amount of detail.

She had tried, but had shut the book, blushing. She didn't want to read those books. Why was he doing this? Was it some sort of cruel joke?

She sighed deeply.

She listened to the unlocking door. She had kind of accepted she would probably never see the daylight again. But she was still heartbroken over the fact Jonathan had done this. He had crushed her trust in him. She had no idea if he even was worth trusting.

But still…every time he looked at her, she couldn't help but get a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She had never felt that way before around a guy, not even before Michael started assaulting her. She felt so strange, and light-headed being close to him.

She didn't look up as Jonathan placed a tray onto her nightstand, and sat down next to her. She felt his eyes on her, taking in how she looked. She wore the light pink dress she had found in the closet.

'You look beautiful'

She felt herself blush terribly at his comment. She carefully looked up, meeting his vibrant blue eyes. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She shivered at his touch. She felt so confused; he had brought her down here, away from everything she knew, and yet…she felt attracted to him.

'The color pink suits you' he spoke.

She gave a shy smile, before looking at her hands on her lap.

'Do you like the books I got you?' he asked.

She flinched lightly at the word. She felt tempted to lie to him, and tell him she felt fine, but he was able to see right through her; she couldn't lie, he always knew when she was bothered.

She rubbed the back of her neck.

'I take that as a 'no'?' he asked.

She gasped, when he lifted her head up by putting his finger under her chin. His eyes met his.

'I-I'm sorry…I know you went through a lot of trouble to get them, and I don't to seem ungrateful but-' 'Shh…calm down; I'm not mad at you' he cut her off.

She swallowed.

'I understand you're scared. Because of what your stepfather did to you at your age…you never got to feel like a normal teenager, and experience the freedom, and joy of being in love. You feel like you're not allowed to have those feelings' he explained.

He rubbed her chin with his thumb, and gave her a gentle smile.

'Just take it easy. Try to read them, and if you can't…put them away, until you feel like you can. Don't pressure yourself into anything' he instructed.

She felt unable to look away, as he kept his eyes on her. He was so handsome…why hadn't she noticed before? She had never looked at him in any other way than her teacher, and her guardian. But now…she had been alone with him so many times…she began to feel really attracted to him.

Her cheeks grew warm at her own thoughts, and she moved away from him, only to take the tray onto her lap. What was she thinking? He had trapped her in here…and yet…he was on her mind so much.

She ate her food in silence, trying her hardest not to blush any more in his presence. She had never felt so dizzy and strange by being close to a guy. For some reason…he made her feel so safe, so secure.

When she put the tray back, he handed a flat, square package.

She frowned at him.

'Open it' he smiled.

She slowly removed the wrapping paper. It revealed a hard-cover notebook. It had a light pink color, with a lace pattern running over the middle of it. It came with a matching pen.

Her eyes widened.

'I got you a journal' he said.

She ran her fingers across the cover. She felt flattered he cared so much.

'T-thank you' she thanked him softly.

'No need to thank me. You deserve it' he complimented her.

A shy smile crossed her lips.

'Why do you take care of me?' she asked carefully.

He laid his hand atop of hers. She shivered at the contact.

'Because I care about you; I want you to have a safe place to stay' he told her.

She moved closer to him.

'You…brought me here to protect me? From what?' she asked, before meeting his eyes again.

'There are a lot of bad people out there. You suffered so much already; I want to spare you from more pain' he explained.

He rubbed his thumb over her skin. She saw softness, and kindness in his eyes. It had her heart flutter against her ribcage.

'Do you understand now? Why I can't let you leave?' he asked.

She gave a faint nod.

'It's for your own good. I can't bear the thought of you being tormented again like your stepfather did to you' he spoke.

She bit on her bottom lip. She didn't want to get hurt again. She had finally started feeling better.

'But I can assure you; you won't stay down here forever. For now…you need to stay here. Do you understand?' he asked.

She nodded obediently. Just the thought of him allowing her upstairs was a reward on its own. She felt glad to hear she wouldn't stay trapped. He really did care.

'What happens when I can go upstairs?' she asked.

'You'll start and live with me. All of this…is part of me trying to help you become better' he explained.

'I want to get better' she admitted.

Before she knew it, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She blushed furiously at the sudden contact, and moved back in shock. He just smiled at her reaction. He stood up, and went to the door.

'You will get better. I promise' he assured her.

She looked at the new journal in her hands, and opened it. After he had left, she pulled her knees up, only to rest her new journal there.

She started writing, her blurred thoughts slowly becoming clear as she got her thoughts onto paper. She didn't know how, but Jonathan had made her feel a lot better.

**XXX**

'You really had no idea this was going on?'

Liam raised an eyebrow at Diana's father, whom looked over some photographs of her. His wife, a rather obnoxious woman in his eyes, was sitting next to him.

'She never called me, to let me know how she was doing' the man spoke.

'It's not your fault, Gabriel' his wife soothed him.

Liam sighed. This woman was really annoying.

'With all due respect sir, but communication works both ways' he spoke carefully.

Gabriel chuckled. His wife shot him a filthy look.

'You must think of me as a horrible father. I was supposed to be there for her, protect her, raise her and all I did was walk away from her' he said.

'Gabriel, she was old enough. She could've left, but she didn't. Forget about her; we're having a second baby now' his wife tried to soothe him.

'Rochelle, stop it. You can't ask me to forget about my daughter!' he cut her off.

His wife shot up.

'I'm here too, you know. And Lilly is here too. We don't have room for a nineteen year old, let alone have the resources to get her past her so-called traumas!' she yelled, before storming out of the living-room.

Gabriel sighed deeply.

'I love her but…whenever I mention Diana…she throws a fit of jealousy' he spoke.

Liam began to feel pity towards the man; he knew the situation had been very difficult. Diana's mother had an affair. After Gabriel found out, he left in pure rage. And now…he was married to this annoying woman, whom tried to replace his daughter with their unborn baby.

Liam's guess was that this man only wished to reconcile with his lost daughter. But his wife was getting in the way with her selfish behavior.

'If you'd like…I think I could arrange an appointment with her former psychology teacher/psychiatrist, Dr. Crane. She had developed a pretty close relationship with him before she went missing' he offered awkwardly.

'Dr. Crane, huh?' he asked.

'Yes. Perhaps he can give you some answers' Liam hesitantly said.

'I would like that, officer' he replied.

Liam looked at his watch.

'I should go. I'll try and arrange a meeting for you as soon as possible' he promised.

'Thank you, officer' the man thanked him, before he walked him to the door, and bid him a good day.

Liam felt conflicted. Would Diana even want to see her father, after three years of not ever hearing from him? He guessed not.

He was more concerned about the wife though. She had such a nasty personality. If Diana was back with her dad again, would her life be better with such a stepmother around?

**XXX**

Crane wasn't surprised to have a call from the police department. A young police officer had told him Diana's father wished to see him.

Just the thought had him angry. This man…had left his defenseless daughter to be exposed to so much torture and abuse.

He was certain of one thing; he would never give her up, not for her father, for no one. She was his. Her father didn't deserve to see after abandoning her.

He clenched his teeth. No one deserved to see her, no one but him. She was his, and his alone. Her beauty was only his to see. He couldn't allow her back out there, exposed to other men.

He calmed himself down, knowing she would never leave. She would remain here, away from the cruel world, and its wandering eyes.

He went downstairs, and opened the door. He found her asleep on the bed, lying on her back, but with her head slightly turned to the side. Her right hand rested in the pillows next to her head, while her other hand rested on the sheets, just below her breasts.

He didn't know what it was about watching her sleep, but he simply enjoying doing so.

He carefully went over to her bed, and took a seat. He smiled at seeing an expression of peace on her face. She wasn't as afraid as she used to be. He was surprised by how quickly she had accepted she wasn't seeing the outside world again. It had to be her submissive nature that caused this.

His eyes went briefly to her lips; peachy-pink, pouty, and inviting. How badly he wanted to kiss her, to taste her luscious lips.

'_**She's asleep; just do it!'**_

'_No. If she wakes up, and realizes what I did…she'll never sleep again'_

She moaned softly in her sleep. Her expression changed to one of fear.

'N-no…please…' she begged softly.

His heart broke. He took her hand in his, and kissed it tenderly.

'It's alright; no one will hurt you, not while I'm here to protect you' he whispered.

A single tear-drop slid down her cheek. He kissed the back of her hand again.

Her facial features soon relaxed again. He smiled. With his free hand, he gently pushed some bangs out of her eyes.

'Sleep peacefully now, my love' he whispered.

He kept holding her hand, in fear of more nightmares. He wanted to see her sleep peacefully.

**XXX**

**Hi you guys! School started again. I'm so not motivated, like not at all! Anyways, we see Diana's true feeling for Crane appear, and her father's wife is a bitch. I like mean characters. **

**Until next time, I love you all!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


	18. Chapter 18

Diana brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, as she tried to read one of the novels Jonathan had bought her. Her cheeks felt rosy; she had never tried reading romantic novels.

''_Meryl watched her lover sleep next to her, her body wrapped up in the sheets of their bed, where they had made love only a few hours before._

_She smiled, as she ran her hands through his dark hair, and slowly moved to touch his tanned muscles. She bent down to kiss his forehead, only to be surprised by feeling his lips against hers. _

_A soft gasp escaped her, as his strong hand, drew into her red locks. She closed her eyes, only to bathe in his warmth, and love. His lips, light and warm, ghosted over hers lovingly, and slowly._

_Only seconds lasted, before she was yet again, underneath her Latin lover, whose hands went over her body, sending chills down her spine, even through the layers of sheets covering her._

_He parted from her, only to lower his head to her neck._

'_Meryl, my love…you're so beautiful…'_

_She held him close, and listened to his deep, sultry voice, as he whispered sweet promises to her. _

_The sheet was soon removed, leaving both their bodies bare. She looked into his brown eyes lovingly, and caressed his facial features. He, on his turn, kissed the freckles on her face, before they became one._

_Her cries echoed throughout the room, as he made love to her, lighting up her body again. She clung to him, her breathing heavy. She let him kiss her, over and over, drowning her in his taste. She drew her hands into his hair, and returned the passion he was showing her. _

_She closed her eyes, her heart beating hard in her chest. She loved this man so much. He was everything to her…''_

Embarrassed, Diana closed the book, her cheeks burning hot. She bit on her lip. She felt her heart beat violently in her chest.

For the briefest moment, she thought about Jonathan holding her like she had read in the book.

She shook her head violently, blushing. She rubbed her arms in discomfort. Why was she thinking about that? He had looked after her from the very beginning, and she was able to have such thoughts about him? It was wrong; he was the only one who was close to a father figure in her life, and yet…she thought about him in such intimate ways.

She rested her head in her hands. She felt confused. Why was she starting to have these feelings?

Her thoughts wandered to Adam and his family. She knew there was a chance they had died in the fire. That thought upset her greatly. If it was true…she had lost everything. Every link to Adam, her best friend, was gone.

She might've hated him for his attitude change towards her, and the things he said, but that didn't outweigh the close friendship they had.

She smiled slightly. She had been so glad he had protected her from those bullies back in high school. At that time, he had really been her knight in shining armor.

**XXX**

'_I'm really sorry I didn't step in earlier, Diana. I should've known better' _

_Diana gave a faint smile, as she and Adam sat on one of the benches, close to the school. After a group of people had bullied her, Adam had stepped in, and had beaten them up. He had gotten hurt, but he didn't seem to mind._

'_I have to wonder…how you got those bruises?' he asked._

_She froze, and lowered her head._

'_Hey, you okay?' he immediately asked._

_She looked at him. Tears prickled in her eyes._

'_M-my mom' she hesitantly said._

_His eyes widened._

'_Your mom beat you up?' he asked in disbelief._

'_Y-yeah' she answered softly._

'_If I had known, I would've never…' he didn't finish his sentence. _

_He buried his face into his hands. She swallowed. While he had been bullying her before too, she felt an odd connection to him. She could trust him. _

'_I'm so sorry' he said._

_Carefully, she placed a hand on his back. He looked up immediately. She offered a friendly smile._

'_Thanks for sticking up for me' she thanked him._

_He looked at her thoughtfully._

'_You're amazing' he finally chuckled._

_Her smile widened. Meeting him was the first ray of sunlight in her life after all those dark days._

**XXX**

She pulled her knees to her chin with a slight sigh. Were they even still alive? And if they were, what had happened to Adam? Had he ended up in a mental facility, after trying to hurt both her, and his parents?

She looked up, at hearing the door open. Jonathan entered, and closed the door behind him, while holding a tray in the other.

He took a seat on the edge of the bed, and placed the tray down. He handed her one mug, while picking the other up for himself.

She sipped carefully, tasting the sweet tea he always prepared for her. She avoided his gaze, knowing full well her face would blow up bright red if she accidently met his eyes.

'Did you hear anything from Adam and his family?' she asked.

'I'm afraid they didn't make it; I'm sorry' he apologized.

She closed her eyes briefly. She should've known. The fire had been too uncontrollable for them to survive. She just hoped they would rest in peace.

She shivered at feeling his heavy hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

'If you need me; I'm here. I'll never push you away if you need my help' he assured her.

She nodded.

'I know' she answered softly.

He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, giving her chills all over.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

She shrugged.

'I guess I kind of suspected they didn't make it' she answered softly.

His hand moved to cup her cheek. She leaned into his warm hand, tears prickling in her eyes. When a single tear fell from her eye, he wiped it lovingly with his thumb.

'I'll miss them' she confessed softly.

He leaned forward, and tenderly planted a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes, feeling save, and secure in his presence. He took such great care of her.

'You've lost a lot at your young age, but I'll make sure you'll get a good life from now on' he spoke.

She opened her eyes, tears welling up. Jonathan shouldn't take care of her. Because of the fire, he was stuck with her. Because she had nowhere else to go, he had to look after her. She was nothing but a burden to him.

'I don't deserve all this' she softly said.

He let go of her, and frowned at her.

She wiped her tears, but more kept coming.

'I'm an abandoned, good-for-nothing orphan. All I ever did was bother people with my problems. I should've just killed myself; I have no reason to live. No one wants me, my own mother drank herself to death to get rid of me' she cried.

Both his hands were placed on her shoulders.

'That's not true, Diana. You know that' he tried to comfort her.

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

'What if it is true? My dad left too! They never wanted me!' she cried out.

He didn't answer. She sobbed.

'You were the only one who ever cared so much for me…but why? Why would you care for a broken, orphaned girl with so many problems?! I'm nothing!' she cried.

Carefully, he took the cup from her, and placed it aside. He pulled her into his arms, allowing her to bury her face into his chest. She snuck her arms underneath his armpits, and grasped her fingers tightly into his clothing.

'I'm so…so sorry Jonathan…I'm sorry!' she sobbed.

Crane watched her cry in his arms, his heart torn apart by seeing her so distressed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and kissed the top of her head.

He stroked her hair in slow, loving movements.

'Don't think about yourself like that. You're a beautiful, strong young woman. You will get better, even if it's the last thing I do' he promised.

'_**Even if it's the last thing you do? Jeez Johnny, how much longer is she going to keep up this sad, lonely girl act up?'**_

'_It's not an act. She went through too much for someone her age' _Crane mentally argued.

'_**Don't you realize how long it might take before you finally get your hands on her?!'**_ Scarecrow exclaimed angrily.

'_Unlike you, I do have the patience to wait for her to be ready'_

'_**You should've taken her when you had the chance' **_his other half grumbled.

'_No, I shouldn't have. Look at her; she's not in the right state of mind to being able to take more abuse, one way or another'_

Scarecrow grumbled inside his head, earning an eye-roll from him.

He kissed the top of her head once more, before slowly lying down. She kept sobbing into his chest, her crying soft, but heartbreaking.

He pulled her closer to him, tucking her head underneath his chin. She snuggled up to him, her hands now resting on his chest, grasping the fabric of his clothing so tightly it turned her knuckles white.

He caressed her back gently, feeling her calm down under his touch. She raised her head slowly, her eyes red, and puffy.

'I-I'm s-so-' 'Shh…' he hushed her.

He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

'Do you think I would've taken you in if I didn't want to?' he asked.

She didn't respond.

'I don't feel like I _**need **_to look after you; I _**want **_to look after you' he explained.

'But-' 'No buts. I want you here. I care a lot about you, and your happiness' he spoke.

More tears filled her eyes. She threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly.

'T-thank you…' she whispered.

He smiled.

'You're welcome' he whispered back.

**XXX**

Sometime later, Crane decided it was time to leave her by herself. Only did he realize when he wanted to get up, her grip on him only tightened. His breathing quickened. She hadn't fallen asleep, had she?

He gently shook her shoulder, earning a soft mumble from her.

He rested his head back. She was asleep. He didn't want to disturb her slumber. And not just that, he felt his heart beat fasten, sending blood to places of his body he wished wouldn't react to her presence so intensely.

His features softened at seeing her lie in his arms, sleeping so peacefully. He stroked her hair. A slight smile played on her lips. Could he wish for more than her? She was so breathtaking, in every single way.

He bit back his lip at feeling her move slightly, only awakening the deep desire he felt for her more. He touched the side of her face.

'How come you stir such feelings inside of me?' he wondered out loud.

He closed his eyes briefly, feeling his lower body throb at her closeness. He breathed out a sigh of unease. He was in for one long night.

**XXX**

**Yay, no more writer's block! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Until next time!**

**~TheOneWithTooManyInterests**


End file.
